Not Just My Kiss
by Indigomyst00
Summary: Both Peter and Wendy are finding life apart unbearable. What will they have to endure to be together?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. So this is my first story EVER! Please R&R.**

**This is based on the 2003 movie Peter Pan starring Jeremy Sumpter and Rachel Hurd-Wood. I have rated this story mature for future chapters just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Peter Pan story or it's characters and am not making any money from this fiction.**

Wendy stepped through the front door of her families London flat exhausted and weary. It was not so much that Aunt Millicent's lessons were that tiring but more the effort of trying to keep a brave face in front of her family. It had only been two weeks since she, her brothers, and the lost boys had returned from Neverland but Wendy felt like it had been years.

Wendy and the boys had told their parents all about their adventures. They knew about flying with Peter, being captured, fighting pirates, even how Wendy's hidden kiss had saved the day. The only part left out was just how strongly Wendy's feelings for Peter truly were. She hadn't even told her mother that she had given her heart and soul to the beautiful boy who would never grow up. She knew he would forget her and that she would never see him again, so she pretended it didn't matter. Trying to look happy when she was anything but was certainly taking its toll.

She saw her mother out of the corner of her eye and forced a smile as she quietly ascended the stairs.

"Good afternoon mother." She said quietly.

Mrs. Darling smiled cheerfully at her sweet daughter and said, "Hello my child. How were your lessons today?"

Wendy dreaded this question. All the lessons were designed to find her a suitable husband that she did not want. She tried to be respectful of her Aunt, but had no desire to learn etiquette and how to sit up straight and the such. She would be so much happier lying on a beach in her night clothes with Peter enjoying the perfect Neverland weather.

Wendy stopped on the stairs and smiled at her mother. "Very interesting, mother. Although I must say I am a bit tired today. May I go to my room and rest till dinner?"

"Of course my love", her mother said.

Mary Darling had her plate full with all the young men now calling her mother, but she still knew when her daughter was hiding something. This lethargy she saw in Wendy's eyes had been growing steadily since she returned. Mary knew she needed to make time to find out what was affecting Wendy so and planned to do just that.

Wendy reached her new bedroom, having been moved out of the nursery two days after retuning. She threw open the curtains and sat in the chair she had insisted be set there by her window. The sun was setting and the sky was taking on the same pink hue it had when they had first left for Neverland. This of course brought those memories flooding back to Wendy….

"Come with me….I'll teach you to ride the winds back and away we go." Wendy remembered the feel of her hand in Peters.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as her memories betrayed her even further.

"Forget them Wendy, forget them all. Come with me. We will never, never have to worry about grown up things again." She could still feel his warm breath on her face sending chills down her spine.

The dam finally broke and Wendy sobbed as she recalled the boy she knew that she loved.

Just then Mary knocked softly on Wendy's door as she entered. "Wendy?"

When she saw her daughters face she immediately rushed to her side."Wendy my sweet girl, please tell me what has you so upset? I know you have been hiding something from me. Please let me help."

At this Wendy could no longer stand it. All of the emotion, fear, love, and anguish came pouring out as she told her mother the truth of her feelings for Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. So I couldn't stand waiting and had to post Chapter two. Still a very tame chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the story of Peter Pan or its characters.**

As bad as Wendy was feeling, Peter was not any better off. After waving goodbye and leaving with Tink Peter thought that he'd be ok. It probably wouldn't be another few weeks before Tink would bring him more Lost boys. He could still bother the remaining Pirates in the meantime. He had even thought of seeing if some of the Indian braves wanted to go on a hunt. These distractions lasted till he entered the empty hollow tree. He glanced around the now seemingly large room. Leftover's from the Lost boys hasty packing job strewn about. Peter felt tears welling up, and as there was no one here to see him, he let them come. Slumping down on his bed he curled into a ball and wept as he hadn't since he ran away to Kensington Gardens all that time ago.

The next 2 weeks were much of the same. He'd hunt, fly around Neverland, swim, talk to Tink, but then he'd come back to the tree and be completely overwhelmed with loneliness. He tried to convince himself it was the loss of the Lost boys as much anything else. It was useless though. He knew it was his Wendy he missed. He kept seeing her face everywhere and he dreamt of her every night.

He'd dream about the fairy wedding they watched together. How they danced in the moonlight her soft hand in his.

Sometimes he dreamt of how he yelled at her to go home in the forest.

"Go home and take your feelings with you."

Or of the fight in the tree house.

"You are ungallant and deficient….you're just a boy."

Peter didn't like to admit to any faults he had. However, when he'd wake from those dreams he'd often find himself agreeing with Wendy, he was just a boy and she deserved so much more from the person she'd given her thimble to.

Then there were the dreams of that thimble.

He had given up, his Wendy was leaving, he was ready to die. Dying after all would be an awfully big adventure. Then Hook allowed for a Wendy's farewell.

"This belongs to you and always will."Peter could still feel her hand on his face her lips so soft and warm on his. The thimble had saved his life. It gave him a strength he had never known before. It meant he was loved.

In his dreams the thimble often lasted longer than it really had. Sometimes he wasn't even on the Jolly Roger. His favorite dream so far was one where he and Wendy were lying on a beautiful Neverland beach together watching the sunset. No pirates to be afraid of, no parents to go back to, just them. In this dream Peter felt brave enough and strong enough to give Wendy back the thimble she had shared. He remembered that with Kisses you were supposed to give one back if you received one. He was sure it was the same with thimbles.

Then the dream would fade and he'd be back in the tree. This morning he awoke from this dream and knew he could stay away no longer. He just had to go back to see Wendy. She'd be happy to see him he'd bet. He was sure she could at least tell him some stories to make him feel better.

It was decided. He flew off to find Tink to let her know he was going for a visit.

**Please R&R. I probably won't post chapter 3 for a little while. Unless I get a lot of comments then I may be persuaded to upload sooner. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Peter Pan story or its characters.**

**Thanks for the comments. It's great to know whether people are enjoying your work. :)**

Hook awoke on the beach coughing salt water from his lungs. His body ached as he wretched trying to gather a full breath of air. He wasn't sure what had happened at first. He remembered feeling totally defeated. Old, alone, done for. That cursed brat and her hidden kiss. Peter was his, Hook had won. Then next thing he knew the Pan was as pink as a summer sunset. Even the stars bowed to his power.

Slowly the rest of the memory came back, not that'd he'd wish it on anyone. The crocs powerful jaws closed over him and he felt the strong muscles squeezing the life from him. His arms crossed being crushed into his chest, he felt the poison he had used to try and kill Peter in his breast pocket. His first thought was to drink it himself, and spare himself the painful death he knew was coming. Then he had another thought. He had only used one drop on Peter. Surely there was enough left to kill even this huge beast. He was barely able to move the fingers on his left hand to grab the jar. Flipping the skull all the way back he poured it down the gullet of the ticking crock. It didn't take long to see that his plan might work. The huge beast started convulsing with him still inside. It seemed like he was trying to rid himself of the poison as he wretched up Hook into the ocean. The rest was a blur as he tried not to drown, his heavy coat and boots making it hard to reach the surface. He finally reached the beach and passed out.

As Hook took in his surroundings, he thought that the Crock must've swum a good distance from the Jolly Roger as he couldn't see it anywhere around him. As he rolled onto his right side he finally saw the monstrous Crock in the dim moonlight. He could see its eyes were open and glassed over. Even in death the cursed thing still ticked. Hook croaked out a laugh as he thought "At least I was able to kill something today". He laid there for a while just trying to breath. Once he came to the conclusion he was not going to die Captain James Hook arose, dusted himself off, and started planning punishments for his inadequate crew while he walked back toward where he believed the Jolly Roger to be anchored. Having been defeated by a bunch of children his mood was anything but pleasant.

A few miles up the beach Hook spotted Smee in a dinghy trying desperately to pull the boat up onto the sand.

"Smee, you miserable old cod fish", Hook yelled.

Smee turned and about had a heart attack as he saw his Captain walking up the beach.

"But Captain, you're dead…I saw the crock eat you whole" Smee shrieked as he recalled hearing two Hooks in the Black Castle. This man must be a demon indeed.

"Obviously I'm not you sniveling excuse for a pirate" Hook cursed at his first officer. "Now get over here and help me get back to my ship".

"Umm well that could be an issue." Smee hesitantly told his Captain about the fairies taking the Jolly Roger to return the Darling children to their home.

It wasn't good enough to humiliate his crew, to try and feed him to the crocodile, but to take his ship? Hooks eyes started turning red with anger. Peter Pan would pay for this. Hook would make sure that he suffered, and when Hook could make Pan suffer no more Peter would die at the end of the Captains hook.

**I know this is a little short I have some longer chapters coming up. I hope to post another tomorrow. Please R&R. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this chapter is a little longer. There is more description of thimbles and such but still WELL within the rating on this story. Do not fret it will get juicer I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Peter Pan story or its characters. Although I wouldn't mind owning that Jeremy Sumpter, he's really grown up. WOW!**

After her cry Wendy did feel a little better. Her mother had stayed by her side and let her release all the pent up emotion. Mary had tried to be sympathetic but at the same time knew there was no easy resolution for her love struck daughter.

"Wendy lie down and rest." Her mother whispered. "I shall bring you some dinner later."

Wendy obliged and went to her bed. Her nose red and wet she tried to take a deep breath only to shake with the remains of her sobs. Her mother had seemed so understanding and Wendy appreciated having her near. She thought of her mother's comforting words as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Wendy fell in and out of dreams, most of them having to do with Peter. Some quite pleasant, others not so much. When she dreamt of their fight in which she told him that she thought Captain Hook was a man of feeling she awoke with a start. She knew even when she said it that it wasn't true. It was only meant to hurt Peter and that it did. She saw the tears in his eyes as she walked past him to her brothers.

It was then that she noticed a draft. London had warmed slightly since they had retuned but was still quite chilly and Wendy shivered as she raised her head to find her window open. This window was similar in shape to the nursery window but was not as big or as ornate. She looked out to the night sky seeing the very bright star she recognized as Peter's. She walked slowly toward the window thinking her mother must've opened it earlier. She fought back the tears as she slowly closed the window saying to herself. "Why haven't you come back Peter."

It was then she noticed the dark form off to her left hiding in the shadows.

"But Wendy I have" Peter's voice drifted out of the shadows, he didn't want to startle her.

Wendy wanted to jump out of her skin. Her eyes focused on his. They always seemed bright even in the dark. She wanted to run over and throw her arms around him. Fearing she would just scare him off she slowly crossed the room.

"Hello Peter" she said surprised at how calm and nonchalant her voice sounded. "How have you been?"

Peter just stared back for a moment not sure what to do. He remembered seeing her parents throwing their arms around her and her brothers when she got home and Peter wanted nothing more than to do that himself. She seemed so calm though. She didn't seem to have missed him nearly as badly as he had missed her. Maybe she had been crying for another reason. He felt a pain in his chest he recalled feeling once before, when Wendy told him she was leaving. If this was what she meant by feeling love he didn't like it at all.

Noticing the silence had drug on longer than it should Peter answered with a shrug "Fine I guess." If she didn't care, than neither did he.

"That's good." Wendy replied. Something seemed off about him Peter seemed distant. Almost as if he regretted coming back.

"How have you been?" Peter asked, trying to sound like it didn't matter one way or another.

Wendy's head dropped. So he didn't really care. Maybe he had already forgotten her kiss…her thimble. He probably just came back for the stories about him. She looked up ready to snap at him. Thinks he's so charming how could he not notice that she had been crying. How could he think she'd forget so soon.

"I suppose I'm fine as well. Just taking my lessons with my Aunt. You know I need to prepare so I can find a good husband." Regretting it as soon as she said it Wendy looked away not wanting Peter to see the pain in her eyes.

Peter stepped back a bit he couldn't believe it, Hook was right.

"What is this I see…..there is another in your place." Hooks voice grated through his memory "he is called husband."

Peter had no idea it would happen so fast. He knew Wendy hadn't found this person, this husband yet but she was willing to look? Why couldn't Peter be Wendy's husband? He didn't know what it meant but if it meant Wendy would always be his he didn't care.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come back" Peter whispered. "You obviously don't have time to tell stories or have adventures anymore." Peter turned to go needing to leave before Wendy saw him crying. Wendy saw him make for the window and knew in her heart if she let him go now she would never see him again. "Peter don't go". Wendy cried out as she rushed for the window.

"Why should I stay?" a bit of true curiosity and hope creeping into his voice. Wendy stepped in between Peter and the window and had stopped right in front of him. She moved about as close to him as they had been when they danced. She figured he shouldn't be the only who gets to ignore personal boundaries. She had picked up on the change in his voice and slowly put her hand to his cheek. Unlike in the forest he didn't pull away. His skin felt so warm and Wendy stepped just the littlest bit closer. She could start to feel the warmth from his body and wished he would take her in his arms. As if he read her thoughts Peter reached ever so slowly for Wendy and pulled her toward him. Peter couldn't remember ever hugging anyone so he was terrified that he was doing it wrong. He pulled her so close that a hair couldn't fit between them. When he felt Wendy rest her head on his shoulder and sigh his worries about wrong or right slipped away. He breathed in the scent of her hair and felt all his fear disappear. He just wanted to stay like this forever. His arms wrapped so tightly around Wendy she couldn't move if she wanted to. She felt so safe. His warmth was seeping through the folds of her dress in turn heating her skin and increasing her desire to never move from this spot.

After what felt like an eternity Peter pulled his head back ever so slightly and whispered "Wendy?"

Wendy looked up and locked eyes with Peter. His blue green eyes were so beautiful and deep she felt she could drown in their depths. Peter was already drowning in Wendy's crystal blue eyes, so clear and pure. In that instance he knew he never wanted to be away from Wendy again. Peter licked his lips and saw Wendy's eyes flick to that small movement for just a split second. He leaned his head down and softly pressed his lips to hers. Giving her back the thimble she had shared with him. Slowly Peter started to move his lips tentatively over Wendy's. This was already so much more intense than on the Jolly Roger. Wendy responded by moving her lips with Peter's sending a shiver down both of them to their toes. They pulled apart their moist lips parted, breathing heavy, staring into each other's eyes.

Wendy asked in a husky voice Peter almost didn't recognize. "Are you going to explode again?"

All Peter could do was shake his head. After a moment Peter asked "Was that okay for a thimble?"

Wendy giggled and buried her head in Peters shoulder. He thought he'd done something wrong why would she laugh? Wendy looked in his eyes seeing the concern she explained how kisses were really thimbles and vice versa. Peter blushed when he realized that Wendy had wanted to kiss him that first night they spoke. When the thought occurred to him that he felt the very same way the very first time he came to the nursery, when he floated above Wendy sleeping in her bed, the blush deepened.

Wendy stepped back and took Peter's hand leading him to her bed. They sat facing each other cross legged talking about anything and everything. Wendy started to yawn knowing it must be well past midnight. She lay down on her left side and Peter lay next to her facing her. Their noses only a few inches apart. Peter knew he should leave and let Wendy sleep but she insisted he stay. Their conversation wandered easily from one topic to another. Peter had an insatiable curiosity about all sorts of topics. Wendy even found herself talking about things she had learned from her Science and English books. Soon Peter noticed the morning sun starting to filter through the still open window. Wendy had just shut her eyes and started to drift off. Gently Peter brushed an errant strand of hair from Wendy's face. Ever so slowly he slipped off the bed and flew out the window. Spring was fast approaching in London so it wasn't too long before he found a beautiful pink rose bud that reminded him of his Wendy. Carefully picking it as to not ruin the pretty bloom Peter carried it back to Wendy's room and laid it on the pillow next to her face.

Trying not to wake her Peter leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered an answer to a question "I have felt love Wendy. I feel it for you."

With that Peter flew out the window and off to Neverland.

**So did you like it? Was it awful? Please let me know! R&R! :) I need to know which way you want the story to go. I have written 11 chapters but I'm not sure I like the direction it took. So please let me know which way you all would like to see this go. The next chapter really starts down a specific direction. I will post it as soon as I have some responses.** :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I may have come up with which way to go. Please comment and let me know if you like it. Thanks so much to daydreamer1121 for the amazing comment! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Please R&R. All feedback is appreciated.**

**This chapter is still very PG. Trust me though the rating on this story is warranted. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Peter Pan story or its characters. Only the plot is my own.**

Over the next week Peter came every night. They would talk about anything and everything. Peter was finding it was becoming so easy to just talk to Wendy, he was actually enjoying sitting still. They would take short flights around London, even flying out to Kensington Gardens. The best part though was the kisses. Wendy was thoroughly enjoying the warm feeling in her stomach that came with each kiss. Peter seemed to enjoy the kisses just as much. The next Friday evening Peter returned with a beautiful tropical flower that was obviously not from around London. He flew through the window without hesitation coming to light on the end of Wendy's bed. Wendy had seen him flying toward her house and was sitting on her bed knees tucked to her chin. Her arms wrapped around her legs as if to keep herself from blowing all apart. She grinned as no girl had ever grinned or at least as far as she was concerned. Her eyes danced and sparkled as she watched Peter step onto the mattress and come to rest sitting Indian style at her feet. He held out the beautiful flower.

"I saw this and it reminded me of you," Peter blushed handing the delicate bloom to Wendy.

"It's so beautiful," Wendy said as she inhaled the wonderful sent of Neverland.

"Just like you," Peter waggled his eyebrows the way he does and grinned that sly grin that always made Wendy wonder what he was up to.

"Oh Peter, you say the loveliest things," Wendy's face was a bright pink with her blush. Peter really could be so charming.

Peter leaned forward and touched his forehead to Wendy's. "Oh the cleverness of me," He whispered with a smug grin as he tilted his head to steal another kiss from Wendy. Peter did in fact have something up his sleeve but was enjoying Wendy's kisses far too much to talk right now.

After some time of pressing sweet gentle kisses to Wendy's lips Peter cupped her face in his hands pulled away and looked at her with a seriousness Wendy had never seen from the young boy. He slowly let his eyes close as he pressed a very chaste but intense kiss to the right hand corner of Wendy's mouth, where his kiss was hidden. She had after all given it to him. Peter pulled away and looked deep into Wendy's eyes.

"Wendy?" Peter tried not to tremble he was so nervous. "I…I have something I want to ask you." He started.

"But I want it to be…special….in a special place. When I come back tomorrow will you….will you come with me?" Peter stammered his heart pounding in his chest.

Wendy looked with awe at the young boy. His sea green eyes were open wide waiting with baited breath for her answer. She knew she couldn't stay gone long, but whatever it was Peter obviously felt it was so very important. Wendy could not bring herself to say no.

"Of course Peter." She smiled not even sure exactly what she was agreeing to. To go somewhere with Peter, just the thought had her heart pounding. She could never have said no.

Peter smiled that wickedly charming smile of his, jumped up off the bed and was just about to crow when Wendy ran to him and clamped her hand over his mouth giggling. "Peter, don't forget my Parents are just down the hall. We must be quiet." Wendy felt Peter's smile get even bigger under her hand. Wendy smiled back happier then she had ever been.

Peter took Wendy's hands in his. "I have to go now". Wendy look confused and opened her mouth to protest, but before she could speak Peter pressed another kiss to her lips. "I'll be back I promise." And with that Peter flew out the window toward Neverland with a speed he had never before had.

When Peter returned to Neverland at the beginning of that week, his plan was set, he knew what he needed to do. He immediately went to the Indians to speak with the chief. He knew he wanted to be Wendy's husband but needed to fully understand what that meant and what he needed to do. He wanted to understand more about feelings. He still didn't want to grow up but Peter knew he had to do whatever was needed to stay with Wendy. He knew he could let no one take his place as husband, he just couldn't.

Peter learned so much over the next few days that his head swam with information. Some of what he was told was rather confusing, and Peter did not like being confused. All the feelings and emotions, and what being a husband meant. Some of things that went along with it all seemed almost frightening. It was fairly exciting though learning new things, but trying to keep them from Wendy each night when he went to visit. It was a big game in his mind.

Peter had learned that he needed to ask Wendy to be his wife that he couldn't just become her husband. What if she said no? The thought terrified Peter. He just tried to focus on the memory of her eyes, but being in Neverland was hard. It tried to steal his memories of Wendy. So, Peter went to her every night and fought everyday to remember her face, her eyes, her kiss.

The night Peter carried the beautiful flower to Wendy he knew he was ready to ask her to be his Wife. Or as ready as a presumptuous 13 year old boy could be anyway. He first had to ask her though if she would come with him to Neverland. He wanted to ask Wendy to spend forever with him some place truly special, and he could think of no better place then here on the deck of the Jolly Roger where she had given him her hidden kiss. With Hook dead he figured it would be safe. He had seen neither hide nor hair of the pirates lately anyway.

When Peter arrived at the tree that night he barely slept he was so excited. His Wendy was coming back. He did not care to think about if her answer to his most important question would be No. All he could focus on was that she said she come with him. That next morning before the sun even woke up Peter was making arrangements with Tink, getting the tree ready for Wendy's return. He wanted it to be clean and smell of all the beautiful flowers in Neverland. Peter had rearranged a few things. He had moved his throne to one side and had removed some of his hunting trophies from around his bed. He wanted to be sure there was plenty of room for Wendy to sleep there with him. Peter was smiling as he walked out of the tree house. He fetched a pale so he could bring fresh water inside. Just then a cold hard object came down on the back of his head and everything went black.

**Cliff hanger! BWAHAHAH!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so was just too excited to not post another chapter. Thanks to all that have posted comments I really appreciate hearing what you all think. **

**I have come to the conclusion that this is going to be a verrrryyy long story. I'm currently re-working charpter 16. LOL. I'm apparently very wordy. :) I may post another chapter today. I want to read through it one more time. Please R&R and let me know what you all think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Peter Pan story or its characters**

It had been a little more than 3 years since Peter had brought the tropical flower and promised Wendy he'd be back. Wendy's parents found her asleep at the window sill that next morning having waited all night for Peter. The next week was much the same. Wendy waited by the window in her finest nightgown, but Peter never came. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. Wendy slipped into a deeply depressed state. She would start crying for no reason, had all but stopped eating, often sat motionless by the window till all hours of the night. Her parents had even thought to send her away to a hospital in fear for her health. Luckily, Wendy had heard them talking one night and spent the next two weeks doing everything she could to convince them she was fine. For if they sent her to a hospital how would Peter ever find her?

Mary had spoken to Wendy numerous times trying to convince her that he was most likely never coming back, and that it was best she move on with her life. Wendy would only say that he'd promised he'd be back. Some day's Wendy was very strong in her belief in the young boys promise, but as the months turned to years it became harder and harder to think she'd ever see him again. Everyday Wendy worried what might have happened to Peter to cause him to stay away for so long.

She still attended her lessons with Aunt Millicent but even her Aunt was starting to think it was a losing battle. Wendy had become quite beautiful, if not a little skinny. Her eyes still blue as forget-me-nots her hair a beautiful light auburn. Her skin was as soft and smooth as porcelain. There was many a suitor that vied for Wendy's attention. More than you'd expect for the daughter of a clerk, but Wendy wanted none of them. She was polite, attended parties and dances. However, she all but ignored any man who even hinted at anything more. Her Aunt was expecting to have her engaged by the end of her 16th year. So when Wendy awoke on her 16th birthday seeming rather happy, her mother hoped all the bad times had passed, and that Wendy had finally moved on.

Today was going to be a happy day. Wendy could feel it. She had taken to sleeping with her window open even on very cold nights. It was now mid June though and the air was warm. In fact the morning air had felt quite like she remembered Neverland feeling, if not quite as humid. It was a Saturday and her parents had planned a Birthday party for Wendy in hopes of lightening her mood. Wendy had only half heartedly taken part in the preparations but now it seemed the day would go well after all.

Wendy had picked out a pretty lite pink dress that was all chiffon and silk. It had an empire waist and beautiful cap sleeves with a hint of bead work around the low sweeping neck line, just enough to give a little sparkle when the sun hit them right. Wendy thought that it would be a dress Peter would like. She laid the dress out carefully on her bed and went about getting bathed and working on her hair. She was sitting in her robe putting her hair up in pinned curls when her mother knocked.

"Wendy?" Mary asked. "May I come in?"

"Of course mother," Wendy responded cheerfully "I'm just finishing up my hair"

Mary was so delighted to see the broad smile on her daughters face.

"It's so nice to see you smile my dear. Here I have something for you." Mary grinned.

Wendy looked at the small dark velvet box in her mother's hands wondering what it could be.

"Well go ahead, open it" Mary urged.

Wendy slowly opened the box to reveal her mother's favorite diamond earrings.

"Oh mother I couldn't take these. They are your favorite." Wendy exclaimed.

Mary smiled "Wendy my love, these were my mothers. She gave them to me on my 16th birthday and now I give them to you."

Wendy tried protesting, but her mother had already taken the earrings out of the box and was putting them in Wendy's ears. Wendy looked in the mirror and felt so much older. That thought brought about many feelings, excitement at becoming a woman and fear of being too old. If Peter did come back would he still be a boy? They had been about the same age, but Peter swore he'd never grow up. Wendy was quite sure that kissing a thirteen year old boy would be highly frowned upon.

Her mother saw the frown cross Wendy's face and took her daughters hand.

"You're thinking about Peter again, aren't you?" Mary said.

"I'm sorry mother, I try not to. Sometimes I just can't help it though." Wendy said to her mother her lip quivering.

"Wendy I have tried to imagine how I would feel if your father was taken away from me." Mary looked sympathetically into her daughters eyes. "It would be almost unbearable. So, I am trying to understand what you are feeling. I know I cannot ask you to stop loving Peter, all I ask is that you consider that he may never come back. There are a number of suitors that could make you very happy if you let them. All I ask is that you try."

Wendy nodded. She knew she would never be able to give her heart to anyone but Peter, but she may have come to the point that she would have to move forward even if it meant a loveless marriage.

As her mother left her to finish getting ready Wendy silently prayed. "Please Peter, please come back soon."

* * *

><p>Wendy finally closed the door behind the last guest and breathed a sigh of relief. It was now 4pm and her mother was preparing dinner. Her brothers…all of them, had tried to get Wendy to tell them stories all afternoon. She finally gave in and told Snow White. She refused though to tell Cinderella or any stories that involved Peter.<p>

"Wendy?" John reached out to his sister as she headed for the stairs. "Why won't you tell stories about Peter?" Being 15 now John understood some of the reasons his sister had changed so much over the last few years. He could tell Wendy had feelings for Peter, even though it was never discussed. Sometimes John would hear her crying late at night and wish there was something he could do to ease her pain.

Wendy knew her brother was just trying to be there for her and meant no harm by his question.

"I just can't John. Even telling the happiest of stories makes me miss him that much more."

John just smiled a supportive smile at his sister silently wishing his Birthday wish for her. "Peter please come back."

Wendy went to her mother to let her know she wouldn't be down for dinner. This had become a regular occurrence. Rather than have Wendy stare at a plate of food making the rest of the family uncomfortable, her parents had agreed to let her take her meals upstairs or to be excused altogether on particularly rough days. Wendy had remained strong through most of the party. Toward the end of the afternoon though Mary could tell it was taking its toll on her daughter.

Wendy closed the door to her room and sat in her chair the window wide open, curtains pulled back. Still in her party dress she looked at her image in the mirror that sat across from her chair. Peter really would have liked this dress she thought as the tears came yet again. Wendy was despondent. She had been sure he would come today. When she finally calmed it was still fairly early and there would be no stars for a few hours yet. Wendy closed her eyes and feel into a fitful sleep. She awoke sometime later with Peters name still on her lips. It was obviously past dusk. The stars were out and Peter's shown particularly brightly tonight. She stood to stretch out her back and neck as a wingback chair is not the most comfortable place to sleep. Wendy went to light a lamp so she could prepare for bed. As she did she caught a flash of light out if the corner of her eye. She looked out the window but saw nothing. There were only a very few fluffy clouds none of which looked as if they'd produce a storm. Wendy chocked it up to her imagination and finished adjusting the flame on her lamp. She got her pretty night dress ready and moved to her vanity. She sat with her back to the window taking her pinned hair down. Just then she noticed another flash of light. Without thinking she called out "Tinker Bell?" Wendy strained to hear any sounds that could resemble Tink. But nothing.

Wendy reached up to undo the buttons at the top of her dress. They were difficult to get on her own but she thought she could do it. Just then something stopped her hand. She wasn't sure what she had felt so she turned and was face to face with Peter's fairy Tinker Bell.

**Very wordy indeed. ;)**

**So what did you think? Let me know! See that little link below? Click it...you know you want to! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8 was really short so I decided to combine it with Chapter 7. Two for the price of one. Yippee! **

**I want to give a small warning on this chapter. There is nothing truly disturbing but it is kind of dark. Still well within the rating of this story. Please R&R I really do appreciate any and all feedback. **

**Disclaimer: I am not JM Barrie hence I do not own any of the Peter Pan story or its characters**

Hook watched Peter fall to the ground. Lying in a slump at his feet Peter looked so helpless. Hook resisted the urge to gut him right then and there. Peter must suffer, and Hook would be sure that he did.

One of Hooks men hauled Peter's limp body up and over his shoulder, as they trudged off through the forest back to the beach. The fairies had been kind enough to bring the Jolly Roger back in one piece. Hook scowled thinking of the week long search they had undertaken to find her, blasted fairies having placed her on the other side of the island.

Over the next couple weeks Hook relished in having the infamous Peter Pan locked in his brig. He kept him alive and only very rarely resorted to physically injuring the boy. Usually he'd just sit down there and talk to Pan about Wendy. Hook knew he had found the boys Achilles that day on the ship. Even the thought of Wendy growing up without Peter had wounded the boy so badly, that Hook had almost defeated him. So Hook would sit there. Talk about how long it had been since Peter had last seen Wendy. That she must be growing tall. He'd muse on whether or not Wendy had given her thimble to another yet. The more the boy squirmed the more Hook would talk. This went on for almost a year. Peter's incarceration had also brought cold weather to Neverland. On days when Hook was particularly ruthless there would be storms. Hook found it fascinating and found himself trying to provoke different responses to get different weather.

Tink would routinely sneak in and try to loosen Peter bonds to no avail. She felt so helpless. She tried to get the Indians to help, and they made many attempts over the year to free Peter, but never succeeded.

One morning Hook awoke to a cold fresh ocean breeze and the sun streaming through the stained glass windows of the Jolly Roger. He felt particularly well rested and quite pleased with himself. Last night Hook had started on things that would happen to Wendy's body as she grew up. Giving Peter a detailed account of how his Wendy was changing. Hook had hoped this would scare the boy beyond reason and at least last night it certainly seemed to. He headed to the brig ready to begin again. He saw Peter curled on the dingy floor his blond hair almost black with dirt and grime. His wrists so badly bruised they had bled in spots, his ankles just as bad. Hook smiled, thoroughly pleased to see the anguish in the boys eyes when he looked up at his captor. Seeing as Hook was not done having fun he had the boy hauled to his feet so he could be rinsed off. It was only then that Hook noticed Peter staring at him. It was not the fact that the boys blue green eyes flashed with such anger and hatred, but that they were not hardly looking up at him anymore. Had the boy that refused to grow finally done so? Hook examined Peter having his thugs turn him around. The boy looked older as well. How he hadn't noticed this before he didn't know. This presented new opportunities to torment the boy. Without a word Hook left Peter in his cell. He planned on having a full length mirror brought in, forcing the boy to recognize the changes in himself. On his way out he barked at Smee. "Tend to the brats wounds. I don't want him dying just yet."

Smee entered the hold and carefully removed the shackles from Peter's ankles, cleaning the wounds where the iron had rubbed. Peter neither spoke or looked at Smee. The boy looked utterly defeated.

The next morning was the worst Peter could recall. Hook had his dressing mirror brought down and sat in one of his dining chairs next to it. Two pirates hauled Peter up holding his head by his hair so he could see himself.

"Well look at this," Hook sneered. "You have grown so tall. No more the little boy." Hook said drawing out the word boy. He went to stand next to Peter so he could see both their reflections in the mirror.

"Yes. Exactly as I thought, almost as tall as me. Soon you shall even need to shave your face I'd bet." Hook laughed as he went back to his chair. He went on torturing Peter with his words till he was ready to take his tea. He left Peter in a heap thoroughly reveling in the boys anguish. That afternoon Hook noticed it felt much warmer than it had since the boy had been caught. In fact it felt like the weather was back to normal. "How odd," Hook wondered aloud while puffing on his cigars.

Tink flew to the Indian village as fast as her tiny wings would carry her. They had drawn up another plan that, with the help of the mermaids, they thought could work. They planned to strike just before dawn the next day. Now Mermaids are dark creatures. They can be very helpful, but are also quite dangerous. Trusting them with distracting the pirates was a risky plan, but they had run out of options. All their previous plans had been all out attacks and many braves had been lost. This time they were hoping that stealth would be more effective.

It was still quite dark when the mermaids surrounded the ship. They started to softly sing a strange song. It was so quiet that the pirates barely realized they were actually hearing it. They certainly felt it though. They walked as if asleep toward the bow of the Jolly Roger away from the hold and brig access. Once they reached the upper deck they all just laid down as if to take a nap. No worries that they could be gutted for such an offence. Tink watched in amazement from high above the ship. It looked like this would work. Slowly, Tiger Lily and her three best braves snuck aboard. One stayed up on the deck and the rest went down to the hold. Peter laid on his back stretched out trying to sleep on the little bit of dried grass that was placed in his cell. When they reached Peter Tiger Lily gasped. Not only was it obvious he had been tortured but he had grown so tall. His leaves barely fit him any longer. Quickly the braves worked on getting the door open. Luckily the hinges were such that they were able to pop the pins out and push the door in. Peter awoke with a start and jumped to his feet. He looked like a frightened animal and had opened his mouth to yell. Tiger Lily put her knife away and started toward him with her hands out in front of her. "Shhh Peter, it is Tiger Lily. We come to rescue you."

Peter held his hands out showing the shackles he had been living in. The biggest of the braves stepped forward and pulled a small tool out of his pack. Tink had explained Peter's conditions to the Indians so they brought tools usually used to make weapons to hopefully help with the rescue. The brave worked on the shackles with not much luck for what seemed like forever. Suddenly the third brave came down and quickly spoke to Lily. Peter barely understood their native language anymore. Something about mermaids leaving?

Lily cursed under her breath. She knew those fish would betray them. She didn't know how long the effects of the songs would last, but probably not long enough. The brave had one of the shackles off, but was having trouble with the other. She spoke quickly to the other two. They climbed to the deck and readied themselves for battle. Out of the four pirates three had already started to stir. When they realized they were all laying on the bow they jumped up. Seeing the two Indians they yelled as they headed toward the hold. Lily heard the war whoop from the braves on deck and told the third to join them. She worked feverishly to free Peter. The other pirates would awake soon and she was sure Hook would not be far behind. The shadows of bodies being flung around the deck blocked the moonlight coming through the hatch making it even harder for Lily to see what she was doing. Finally she closed her eyes and moved the tool just so and….click. The latch freed. They headed for the deck. The battle was in full swing now. The other Pirates had joined along with the remaining braves that had been waiting in canoes below. Peter saw Hook coming toward him from his cabin and tried to fly. He didn't move. He tried again thinking of as many happy things as he could. It was if he was stuck to the deck.

Hook laughed. "What's the matter my boy. No happy thoughts left?"

Just as Hook swung his sword at Peter Lily pulled him out of the way, Hooks blade lodged in the main mast. Lily shoved Peter toward the rope ladder and forced him down. He was in no condition to fight so she needed to get him out of there. They reached the canoes and started to paddle away. Hook and his men tried to get the cannons loaded and aimed but were not quick enough. With the strength of the braves and the current at their backs they had rounded the bend before the first shot was fired.

Lily looked to congratulate Peter on being free finally and found he had passed out. She had to get him back to the village quickly. There Peter was tended to like one of their own. His wounds were treated and he was fed ground herbs and medicines to bring back his strength. Slowly Peter's wounds healed and he was as strong as ever. He was still unable to fly and seemed different to Tink and Lily. When asked if he thought going back to the tree house would help Peter refused. No one fully understood why but he didn't seem to ever want to go back there, so he just stayed with the Indians. Tink and Lily tried to help him regain his ability but months passed and it became clear that his happiness was just gone and without that was he even still the Pan.

* * *

><p>So Peter had escaped again. Smee didn't see the big deal. This was the way of it. Hook would catch Peter almost defeat him and then he would get away. What Smee didn't realize was that every time Hook was unable to finish off the brat a piece of his soul died. Hook could no longer remember when or how he got to Neverland, but he knew it was more than a century ago and he was ready to leave that cursed rock once and for all. Sometimes he wished Peter would finally succeed in killing him. Although when it came down to it Hook just couldn't let go. Hence, the giant dead croc rotting on the beach. He wished the mermaids would drag the infernal thing off already the ticking was really starting to get on his nerves.<p>

Hook was of course furious that his crew had failed him again and more than one pirate paid the ultimate price for their failure.

Hook also knew better then to go off half cocked after the boy. That always ended badly for him, usually in some terribly embarrassing way. No, Hook thought it better to retreat and plan. With his powers of flight gone he knew there was no way Peter could bring his precious Wendy to save him now. He knew Peter had changed, and Hook would bide his time and devise a plan that even the great Peter Pan couldn't thwart. Hook instructed his crew to maintain the Jolly Roger and keep her ready for battle and then withdrew to his cabin.

**So Peter has grown some. Think Jeremy Sumpter somewhere between Clubhouse and The Sasquatch Gang (If you haven't seen it I highly recommend it. Very funny. (: Well I'm a total nerd so I thought it was funny.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another Chapter for you. I know I'm updating a little quickly but would love to get more reviews so I know what you all think. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Peter Pan story or its characters**

Wendy listened very carefully to everything Tink was telling her. She found it amazing she could actually understand the tiny fairy, but what Tink was saying was breaking Wendy's heart. To think that her Peter had been tortured so made her ache to hold him. She knew they must leave at once.

Wendy crossed to the vanity and took out paper and a pencil. She knew that she at least needed to tell her parents where she was going. She scribbled a quick note and with a kiss left it on her pillow. Wendy grabbed a carpet bag and laid it on her bed. Quietly she snuck into the nursery finding the boys all asleep. With seven boys of varying ages and sizes Wendy knew she'd find something she could wear. She grabbed some work clothes that John and Curly used to help their mother tend the garden. She grabbed a simple dark blue button down shirt and brown pants. Both were a little too long but not as bad as wearing a night gown the whole time. Wendy blew a kiss to her brothers as she closed the door and went back to her room. She grabbed her night dress and some other items. She looked around the room making sure she had everything she needed. Her eyes caught the jewelry box on her dresser and she quickly moved to it. She pulled out an acorn on a gold chain and fastened it about her neck. She smiled as her hand rested on the shiny acorn remembering the "kiss" Peter had given her so long ago. Tink fussed at Wendy to hurry up, only able to think about that Peter needed them. She nodded at Tink and away they went.

The journey was long and hard without Peter's help. When they finally arrived Tink brought Wendy to just outside the Indian Village. A strange figure was walking toward them. Wendy could see it was a girl about her age but slightly taller. As she got closer Wendy squinted to make out who it was. Tiger Lily stepped into a moonbeam and smiled at Wendy.

"Tiger Lily!", Wendy exclaimed "you have grown so much!"

Tiger Lily hugged Wendy and spoke to her in almost perfect English. "Hello Wendy! It is good to see you."

"Your English has gotten very good." Wendy remarked.

"Thank you. I have had much practice lately." She said turning solemn. Peter having been the reason she got to practice.

Tiger Lily led Wendy toward the village. As they walked Tink and Lily took turns fully explaining what had been going on over the last few years. They explained that Peter had recovered as best as anyone could tell, but still couldn't fly and had no desire to go back to the tree house. They reached a teepee and Lily held the door for Wendy. Wendy had hoped Peter would be there but he wasn't. She turned to Lily a look of concern crossing her face.

"Please sit" Lily motioned.

Wendy obliged her concern growing.

"Wendy, I need to explain about Peter", the apprehension apparent in Lily's voice. "He has not spoke your name in over two years."

Wendy flinched. "Two years?" Wendy's chest ached. Had he forgotten, her did he blame her. Wendy's mind raced with possibilities.

"We have tried to talk with him about you, but he refuses". Lily lowered her head. "All of Neverlands tribes are very worried. Neverland is starting to change Wendy".

Lily went on to explain how at first they knew when Hook was hurting Peter the weather would change and sometimes even the ground would shake. The day before he was rescued though that changed. The weather simply retuned to what it had been before. At first they all thought maybe Peter had escaped, but Tink confirmed he was still trapped. After they rescued him it almost seemed like Neverland no longer responded to him. Then the crops started dying for no reason. Things just weren't growing like before. They found large groups of dead fish washed up on the beach. Birds sometimes just fell out of the sky.

"Wendy we are afraid Neverland is dying." Lily said "We have to figure out what is wrong with Peter. You are our last hope".

Lily continued explaining that whatever was happening had started so gradually that only the mermaids knew anything was amiss. Over the last few months though the changes had been happening more frequently and were more severe. There were whole sections of forest on the far side of the island that were just dead and lifeless.

Wendy looked at her hands lying in her lap. She wanted to help Peter so badly but was afraid. She looked up at Tiger Lily with tears in her eyes. "Can you take me to him?"

**What shall happen? Wait and see...oh and click that little link there an leave me a comment. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's Friday! So here's a new chapter for today! This chapter is rated PG13. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Peter Pan story or its characters**

Peter was sitting on a flat rock near a waterfall he had wanted to bring Wendy to when she came back with him. His feet dangling in the cool water he thought about how much she would've liked it. He knew he would never see her again. He was not sure he wanted to. How could he face her now.

It was true that he had grown, he had to start wearing breeches made by the Indians. They rolled up quite easily but weren't as comfortable as his leaves. He also noticed that his muscles stood out more and his feet were huge. Peter leaned back on his hands and tilted his head toward the sky letting the warm evening breeze blow through his hair. Hearing voices in the distance Peter quietly rose and moved to a deep shadow nearby. He may not be able to fly but he was still a great fighter and was as quick as a cat. Peter strained his ears over the crash of the waterfall and could tell the voices were girls or women. He relaxed some as he figured it was just two of the squaws taking a walk. Peter realized one of the voices was Tiger Lily's and thought he'd have a little fun. Fun was on short supply for Peter recently so he was ready to enjoy scaring the wits out of Lily and her friend.

Peter climbed to the top of a large rock some of the braves like to dive off, hiding just out of site waiting for his prey. The girls were getting closer and he could hear the voices more clearly. Peter knew most all the Indians but didn't recognize the voice of this girl with Lily. It sounded strange and familiar all at the same time. Below the girls had just reached the edge of the pool.

The moon was bright enough for Wendy to make out a fair amount of the waterfall. There were so many shadows though that she knew she needed to come back during the day. Maybe Peter would bring her. Wendy tilted her head back breathing in the night air looking at the moon.

Lily looked around "I was sure he'd be here. He loves this place." Wendy turned her head to look at Lily.

Peter was confused, Lily almost never spoke in English to another of her tribe only him. He stuck his head up over the top to take a peek and see who his victim was. His eyes fell on a slender frame in a flowing dress that clung to parts of her and flowed from others. When she moved just a bit the dress seemed to sparkle near her slender neck. Her light hair blowing back from her fair face in the breeze, so shiny it looked like spun silver in the moonlight. Peter crawled up a little higher to get a better look and knocked some rocks off the edge, startling the girls, causing them to turn toward him. Peter regained his balance and looked up his eyes locked on what looked like an acorn on a chain around the girls neck. Peter looked into the girls eyes not believing it could be true. They were the most beautiful Blue eyes he had ever seen. He knew in his heart who this beautiful girl was. He tried to stand as she called his name.

"Peter?" Wendy exclaimed startled and excited all at the same time.

When he heard his Wendy's voice Peter lost his balance and fell head over heels into the pool with a huge splash that drenched both the girls.

Peter's head broke the surface of the water and he turned and swam to the edge. Peter was afraid to look at the two girls. He tried to tell himself they would be furious for being splashed, but Peter knew Wendy was most likely furious at him for so much more. He looked up and saw Tiger Lily glaring at him ringing out her hair and clothes, cursing at him under her breath in her native tongue. When he dared to look at Wendy he saw that she was staring at him in complete disbelief her mouth hanging open. His gaze shifted down and Peters eyes grew wide when he saw that not only was her dress now clinging to her from head to toe but it had become almost see through.

Being a lady she did of course have on the appropriate undergarments which saved her from a most embarrassing moment. Although Wendy was very aware that the light weight material was stuck to every curve she had.

Wendy mouth snapped closed as she watched Peter taking in each of those curves as he climbed out of the pool.

"Peter?" Wendy spoke softly. "Is that really you?" It was now Wendy's turn to admire a soaking wet Peter.

He certainly had grown. She figured he must've been almost as tall as her father. His chest and arms well toned with muscle and all a light golden brown from being outside. His leather pants were clinging much the way her dress was and she could tell his legs were as well toned as the rest of him. His hair still the same shaggy sun bleached blond. Then Wendy locked eyes with Peter. They were still the same clear blue green she remembered, but they somehow looked much older now.

"Oh Peter". Wendy said as she walked over to the dripping boy "I've missed you so much" she almost cried as she reached out to touch his face. Peter didn't back away as he had when they were younger but did step back out of her reach. Wendy slowly lowered her arm and her gaze, he had changed. It seemed even his feelings for her had changed. She silently cursed herself for being so selfish. The poor boy had been through so much and it was all because of her. Of course his feeling's changed. Wendy would be lucky if Peter didn't hate her.

Peter didn't know why he stepped away. He wanted nothing more than to hold Wendy in his arms. He was so confused and afraid. He found himself hearing Hooks words. "She will have grown and will be more beautiful than you can imagine, but she will only remember who you were. You swore you'd never change yet here you are, all grown up. How can she love you now? You look more like me!" How could Peter expect anything from Wendy now.

Tiger Lily finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "We should go back and change."

Wendy agreed, and they marched off in silence. The village was only about a kilometer away so they would be back soon. Not soon enough as Wendy could feel Peter staring at her as they walked. "He must want me to leave." Wendy thought sadly to herself.

Peter tried to look at anything but the wet shape of Wendy walking away from him. Every time he did look at her this warm sensation started in his chest. He remembered feeling it whenever they had kissed in her room. He knew there was no way she'd feel that way about him now, not after what had happened. He did not want to feel this way, not if she didn't too. Peter fought with all his might but his eyes kept betraying him. Her wet hair hung down to the middle of her back, allowing Peter to see her slender shoulders with the damp sleeves hanging lifeless on her arms. His eyes trailed to her slender waist and the curves below. The warmth started again and was creeping from his chest to his stomach. Luckily they finally arrived in the village and Peter headed toward the teepee the Indians had given to him.

Tiger Lily told Wendy to stay where she was for a moment and walked over to Peter like a woman on a mission.

"Peter. Wendy came long way to try to help you." Lily searched his eyes.

Peter nodded. "I'll come to your tent once I've changed." He turned and walked away stopping only once to see Wendy walking toward Tiger Lily's teepee. Peter understood that there were things going on in Neverland. He didn't know how or why but he knew he was the cause. It seemed Peter was responsible for so much sadness these days he almost couldn't bear it. Wendy had come to try and help. Even if she didn't love him any more she had cared enough to come. Peter would be grateful for that.

**Poor Peter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**And just because I feel like being really nice today here is a second chapter! **

**A little more PG-13 action! ****As always please R&R and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Peter Pan story or its characters**

It was late, and Wendy did not want to change into another dress or her brother's clothes just to have to change again. Wendy pulled the night dress out stifling tears. She had hoped Peter would still care for her and had grabbed the prettiest night dress she owned. Lily left her some cloths to dry her skin and hair as best she could and said she'd be back with some food. Wendy went about trying to reach the buttons on her dress wishing she had asked Lily for help. Blasted buttons. She was able to get the top 2 but the bottom two were much lower and giving her trouble.

"Wendy?" Came Peter's soft voice through the leather doors of the teepee. Her name felt odd on his lips having not even spoken it in so long.

Wendy froze in place arms still craning to reach the stubborn buttons. "Yes?" she squeaked without moving.

"May I come in?" Peter said, fearful of her answer.

"uh…well yes I suppose, but you must close your eyes." Wendy stammered.

Peter was confused but obliged being so happy just to be near his Wendy again.

Wendy lowered her arms and held them over her chest holding her dress in place. She turned her head slightly toward the door to see Peter step through eyes tightly closed.

"Peter, I need some help with the buttons on my dress. Do you think you could help me without opening your eyes?" Wendy asked.

Peters wasn't sure why Wendy didn't want him to see her. He knew of buttons of course, the lost boy's clothes often had them. Peter had never had them on his leaves though and so didn't have much practice with them. He wasn't entirely sure how well he'd do trying to undo some buttons with his eyes closed.

"I can try." Peter said as he put his arms out in front of him.

Wendy directed him to his left and his left hand found her bare right shoulder. His warm fingers traced over the edge of Wendy's cap sleeve toward the middle of the back of the bodice. Peter's finger tips brushed her skin so lightly that it caused Wendy to shiver. Peter found the two undone buttons.

"The two I can't get are just below those." Wendy guided.

Using both hands Peter tried to get the first undone but it was small and smooth like a pearl and his fingers couldn't quite get a grip. After a few seconds Peter got frustrated and opened his eyes. He never did have much patience. Wendy had pulled her hair over her left shoulder exposing part of her neck and her upper back to him. Her skin was so soft and fair. The warmth started in his chest again, but this time Peter didn't try to stop it. He glanced at the buttons. Now able to see what the issue was he had both undone in a matter of seconds. Wendy's dress fell open to her lower back. This however exposed only a little more of her skin as Wendy had a sheath on under the dress that still hid most of her back. Peter liked being this close to Wendy and without realizing what he was doing he laid his right hand on Wendy's shoulder and ran his fingers down her back to the to the top of the sheath.

Wendy shivered as she turned her head. The feeling of his hand on her skin sent tingles to places she didn't know existed. "Did you get them?" she asked as she looked at Peters face. His eyes were pinned on her bare back.

"Peter!" Wendy yelled as she turned to face him. "Why are your eyes open?"

Peter stammered still feeling the warmth in his stomach. "I'm..I'm sorry Wendy…I …I couldn't get them. Please don't be angry." Peter lowered his gaze to the ground.

Wendy knew it wasn't appropriate to have a boy, a young man rather looking at her back so. At the same time though she had butterflies that he had wanted to see her and be close to her.

"I'm sorry Peter. I just wasn't expecting you to be looking at me like that is all." Wendy said still very aware of her state of undress. "Peter if you would turn your back so I can finish dressing and then maybe we can talk?"

Peter turned without a word. Wendy felt like she should turn away in case he looked. At the same time she wanted to know if he peeked so, as quickly as she could Wendy stripped off her dress and sheath. Standing naked in the same room as a boy was unnerving enough, knowing it was Peter Pan made Wendy turn a bright crimson. Wendy pulled her night dress over her head as she started at the back of Peter's head.

She finished straightening out the gown and said "Okay Peter, you can turn around."

Peter turned and looked at Wendy. The night dress was white like the one she wore when she was here last. The material was different though, softer. The neck line was lower as well, more similar to the pink dress she just removed. Peter thought it was the most beautiful site he had seen. He felt heat rise in his face and ears.

Wendy saw he was blushing and felt the heat in her face as well.

"Wendy, its Lily, I have brought some fruit if you're hungry." Lily said as she poked her head in. Seeing Peter's red face she grinned. She walked in with a small wooden bowl full of fruit and a small damp cloth.

"Yes, please. Let's sit." Wendy said.

They all sat on furs and ate the fruit Lily had brought. Peter sat across from Wendy stealing glances when she wasn't looking. Much like when they watched the fairy wedding a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The silence was deafening and Lily could see there was much these two needed to discuss. Lily smiled to herself as she devised a plan.

"Well I'm tired." She stated as she stood. "Peter, I will sleep in your teepee tonight. You stay and talk to Wendy."

Peter opened his mouth to protest but Lily was already gone.

**What's a boy to do? ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

******PLEASE CHECK THE RATING ON THIS STORY******

**This story is rated M for a reason and this chapter is _one_ of said reasons. If you are not old enough, or mature enough to read adult content then please stop reading here.**

**I was only going to post two chapters today but I really wanted to give you all a little smut to read over the weekend so here you go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Peter Pan story or its characters**

Peter and Wendy looked into each other's eyes. They both had questions and things to say but neither was brave enough. Finally, while Peter was examining the last of his apple Wendy decided she needed to make the first move. She gathered the few rinds and cores in the small bowl and moved next to Peter. She slowly took the apple core from his hands putting it in the bowl with the others. After wiping her hands on the small damp cloth she slowly took Peters hands in hers and looked into his eyes. She saw at once fear and happiness as if he feared what Wendy would say to him, but was happy that she was here. Wendy gently wiped the sticky juice off of Peter's strong hands. When she was done she set the cloth down but kept a hold of his hands.

"Peter, please talk to me. Please tell me what happened?" Wendy whispered. "Tink and Lily told me some but I don't understand why you grew?"

Peter knew it. Wendy loved him the way he was and now that he had grown she didn't feel the same. He pulled his hands away and lowered his head. "I'm sorry I grew. I didn't mean too. I didn't even know I had." Peter replied. "You must be disgusted by me now."

"Peter, why would you say that?" Wendy was shocked. How could he possibly believe that? He was then and now the most beautiful boy she had ever seen.

"Hook told me you'd change because you had to in your world, but I was not ever supposed to grow up." Peter was fighting back tears. "He told me every day if I changed at all you wouldn't be able to love me anymore. He told me I looked like him"

"Oh Peter" Wendy exclaimed, "that is not true. You are still you no matter how big you do or do not get." Wendy turned toward Peter and took his hands. "Look at me Peter. Look in my eyes." She said.

Peter looked at Wendy his eyes moist with tears.

"Does it look like I'm disgusted by you? I missed you so much I could hardly think of anything else." She said.

Wendy thought maybe she was finally starting to understand what had happened. Her mother had told her that a lie had the ability to take on a life of its own and that if you were told a lie over and over you could actually start to believe it. Hook had repeatedly told Peter that Wendy didn't, couldn't, love him anymore. He had dug at Peter, at all his insecurities about Wendy leaving and Peter's decision to stay in Neverland.

"But Wendy you don't understand" Peter said as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "You deserve so much more than me. Someone who can take care of you. Hook was right. I'm not good enough for you."

At this Wendy bristled and sat straight up. "Who is he to decide who is good enough for me." Wendy snapped. "I'll decide who is good enough. Thank you very much. Wasn't it you who saved me from the mermaids? Built me a wonderful house? Not to mention catching me as I fell off the plank of the Jolly Roger. You have always taken care of me."

Peter's eyes were wide. He hadn't heard Wendy be so strong or forceful since he had threatened to banish her.

"You are good enough Peter." Her voice softened as she gazed into those beautiful eyes. "Now we just need to make you believe it" Wendy moved her hand to his face stroking his cheek. Wendy thought she knew what was wrong with Neverland. Peter had lost his confidence, his happiness, and had broken some tie with the island. Wendy hoped she could find a way to fix that.

Peter looked deep into Wendy's eyes and could see she meant what she said. Her hand was cool and soft on his flushed cheek. Wendy leaned forward and closed her eyes as she pressed her lips against his, moving her other hand so she was cradling his face. Their lips moved over one another's as they had those times in Wendy's room. Peter deepened their kiss some and a small moan escaped from Wendy. This set Peter ablaze inside. Peter wanted, needed to be closer to her. Not quite sure where or when this feeling came from. Peter reached for her, slowly pulling Wendy toward him turning as he pulled her down onto the furs. Wendy lay on her back, Peter on his side leaning over her. They were lying so close to each other Wendy could feel the heat from Peter's body penetrating her thin gown. She sunk her fingers into Peter's hair at the back of his neck pulling him even closer still. Peter felt an urge welling in his stomach. He noticed part of his body reacting in a way it hadn't when they had kissed before.

Over the last year Peter had gotten used to that part of his body being hard sometimes in the morning. He remembered something the chief said about husbands and wives and just hoped Wendy wouldn't be upset. Peter felt a need to be even closer to Wendy but wasn't sure he knew how or that Wendy would let him. Slowly as they kissed Peter opened his mouth and gently touched Wendy's lips with his tongue. Wendy in turn parted her lips and allowed Peter to explore, touching and tasting her mouth fully. Wendy touched her tongue to Peter's, tentatively at first but with a growing desire as they kissed. Wendy's head was spinning and a dull ache had started between her legs. She knew where this could go and knew she must stop it soon but the feel of Peter so close was making it hard to reason. Wendy allowed her hands to slide down to Peter's bare chest and wrap around to his strong back. She pulled at his body bringing his chest down against hers. Peter could feel the curves of Wendy's chest against his through her gown. He slid his hand down her side feeling the dip at her waist. Peter's hand stopped at her hip his strong fingers squeezing the curve there. Wendy let out a small gasp. Peter pulled away from her mouth to make sure he hadn't hurt her.

"I'm ok Peter." Wendy said almost breathless.

Peter moved his mouth to her neck and began kissing there gently licking and nibbling the tender flesh. This brought another soft moan from Wendy's mouth. Peter continued his kiss from her ear to her collar bone. Slowly he slid his hand up the soft fabric toward her breast. He remembered from what the chief said that Wendy would be different in places than he. Now though he wanted to know just what those differences felt like. He wasn't sure when this happened but he felt a need to know every part of Wendy. He cupped the soft swell and felt the taught nipple through her gown. Peter squeezed the small pebble ever so slightly. This made Wendy gasp and pull away.

"Peter stop, stop please." She pushed at his chest.

Peter released Wendy gasping, the ache between his legs almost unbearable.

"We can't, we must stop." Wendy said still trying to catch her breath.

Peter was so confused "I don't understand. Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't. It all felt amazing, like nothing I have felt before. But a woman is only supposed to share herself with her...with her husband." Wendy said her heart beat finally starting to slow.

"Oh." Peter said as he sat up.

"Peter, I'm sorry but I just…can't." Wendy reached out touching his arm. "It's very late. Can we just get some sleep? Please don't be mad at me I'm confused as well." She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm not mad. Can we sleep together in here or should I go outside?" Peter asked honestly as he brushed back a lock of Wendy's hair. Wendy knew it wasn't proper but she trusted Peter with her life and knew he wouldn't try anything. Peter laid back on his left side his hardness all but gone and motioned for Wendy to lie down as well.

Wendy lay with her back to Peter. She scooted so that her back was just barely touching his chest. Peter softly stroked Wendy's hair. He couldn't remember anyone ever doing that to him, but thought Wendy would like it. Wendy sighed and Peter felt her relax. He gently wrapped his arm around her stomach. "Is this okay?" He asked.

"Yes Peter." Wendy yawned.

Peter was so confused. He was good enough for her, Wendy had said so. But she pushed him away. Maybe he should just ask her to be his wife he thought as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Please comment.**


	12. Chapter 12

******PLEASE CHECK THE RATING ON THIS STORY******

**This story is rated M for a reason and this chapter is **_**one**_** of said reasons. If you are not old enough, or mature enough to read adult content then please stop reading here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Peter Pan story or its characters much to my chagrin.**

It was still before dawn when Wendy awoke from the most wonderful dream. She had been with Peter and he had kissed her in a way that was unlike any kiss she had ever felt, his hands having gently roamed over her body. Wendy blinked and tried to stretch finding herself held quite firmly in place. At first she didn't realize where she was….and whose arm was around her waist. Just as she was about to start fighting it all came back to her.

It wasn't a dream. She was laying on furs, in a teepee, in Neverland, with Peter! Which meant everything she thought she had dreamt really happened? Wendy was both excited and terribly embarrassed all at the same time. She turned her head toward Peter and found him sound asleep, his lips parted, his breathing steady and slow. Wendy slowly tried to turn in his arms so she could face him. Trying desperately not to wake him, she managed to make her turn. She was now however horribly twisted in her nightgown. Wendy laid there with her head on her hand just watching Peter sleep. She could see his eyes moving under his eye lids and a small smile tugging at his lips Wendy wondered what he was dreaming. She blushed to herself when she hoped that it was about her. The feelings she had for Peter three years ago could not compare to the true love she now felt for this amazing boy, young man rather. Wendy reached slowly with her left hand and ever so softly traced the outline of his lips. She waned so badly to kiss them again, but didn't want to wake him. Wendy gently stroked Peter's hair away from his face. It had been so soothing to her when Peter had done that last night. Wendy wanted to give the poor boy some comfort.

Peter was in the pool at the waterfall near the Indian village. The moonlight was brighter than he had ever recalled seeing before. The cool water was swirling around his skin. He knew he was naked, but not how he had become to be so. He swam closer to the falls to see Wendy's head rise out of the water as if she was a mermaid. She smiled the most beautiful smile and motioned for him to come closer. As he approached Peter could see through the clear water that Wendy was naked too. Although the darkness and the swirling current prevented him from truly seeing what she looked like. Just the thought of Wendy naked though was making that part of him hard and hot even in the cool water. When he got close enough to reach her he wrapped his strong hands around her slender waist and pulled her toward him. Wendy responded by reaching out and intertwining her fingers in Peters damp hair pulling his lips to hers. This kiss was harder and more intense than Peter had ever felt. Their lips parted allowing their tongues to taste and explore each other's mouths at almost a fever pitch. Peter walked through the water carrying Wendy so that she could lean up against a smooth rock near the shore. Sure that Wendy wouldn't slip but never breaking the kiss, Peter let go of her waist one hand slipping behind her back the other laying flat against her smooth stomach. Peter caressed from her waist upward till he could cup her breast. As Peter gently massaged the firm globe Wendy moaned softly and tossed her head back. As she looked at Peter she sighed his name. This just fueling his passions even more, he pulled her to him so that the full length of their bodies met. His hardness pressing into Wendy's stomach. Looking into his eyes Wendy said his name again. This time though it sounded more like a question. Peter was confused. The look on Wendy's face became curious as if she wasn't sure what was happening.

"Peter wake up," Wendy said as she gently shook his shoulder. "I think you are having a nightmare."

Peter's eyes popped open to see Wendy fully clothed laying next to him in a teepee. Staring at him with the utmost concern.

"Peter? Are you ok? You were squeezing me and you kept moaning" Wendy asked truly concerned for Peter. "Were you having a nightmare?"

At this Peter's face turned as red as an apple. He also realized that one part of his body hadn't yet realized it was all a dream. He frantically tried to think of a way to hide his embarrassing dilemma from Wendy. Peter had pulled her so close though that the full lengths of their bodies were touching and it was really only a matter of time before she noticed.

"Peter?" Wendy asked.

He could do nothing say nothing. His face was so red Wendy thought he may pass out. As Peter looked into her eyes he saw those beautiful blue globes grow huge in surprise. Wendy had apparently noticed Peter's predicament.

"Peter!" Wendy exclaimed as she sat up facing away from him. Wendy wasn't mad, just embarrassed. She understood basic anatomy and knew how babies were made. She had never in her life before been confronted with the hard facts, so to speak.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." Peter exclaimed sitting up quickly.

What Wendy didn't realize is her terribly twisted gown had now worked its way up almost to her waist. Peter couldn't help but notice as she sat on her hip that this exposed her legs all the way to where they met her body, which of course was not helping his situation any.

"Uh…Wendy?" Peter stammered as he brought his had to cover his eyes. "You may want to pull your gown down."

Wendy had turned her head to see Peter with his hand over his eyes and then slowly looked down over her shoulder to see she had given him a decent view of part of her behind. She screeched as she stood and untwisted the light weight material.

Both of them were red from head to toe when Lily came busting in, knife in hand, having heard Wendy's scream. Wendy with her hands covering her face, Peter with one hand over his eyes and another trying to cover his situation. Lily looked from one to the other and started laughing hysterically, much like she had at Wendy's brothers so many years ago when they got caught in her trap. This time luckily there was no tree for her to fall out of. When she could finally breathe she looked to Peter.

"Go, take care of….that." Lily giggled pointing. "I'll stay with Wendy."

Peter rushed out of the teepee and ran into the woods as fast as he was able.

Wendy still had her face buried in her hands.

"Wendy? Are you ok?" Lily asked trying desperately not to laugh again.

Wendy nodded dropping her hands to her sides her face still flushed with embarrassment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Back to PG-13ish. Please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Peter Pan story or its characters much to my chagrin.**

Peter had just passed the fairy tree when he stopped. His problem being basically gone he sat on a stump to catch his breath. He hoped that Wendy could forgive him. Tink flew up to ask where he was off to in such a hurry. Peter didn't want to try to explain to her what had happened.

"I just felt like running." Peter scowled.

"Oh. Ok." Tink jingled. "Do you think since Wendy is here you should take her to the tree house?" Tink asked as she flew out of Peter's reach. The last time she asked about the tree house he'd look like he was going to throw her across the field.

At first Peter got angry at Tink for even mentioning the tree house, but after he thought about it for a second that actually seemed like a good idea. The thought of going back to where he wanted them to spend forever had always been too painful to face before. Now that Wendy was here to go with him though maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Peter smiled thinking of Wendy as he walked slowly back toward the village. He tossed his head back enjoying the warm breeze and paid more attention to the flowers and trees surrounding him than he had in years.

Tink followed close behind, still far enough away to avoid getting tossed, but close enough that she thought she noticed the flowers bend slightly toward Peter as he passed. She shook her tiny head not believing it at first. Was the island starting to react to Peter?

Once Wendy had convinced Lily she was ok, the still tickled Indian Princess left. Wendy thought that a refreshing bath in the waterfall would help to clear her mind, and went to go bathe. Now that she could see the entire location clearly she realized why Peter liked going there. There was plenty of cover and trees around the pool for bathing, but there were also high rocks and grottos for exploring and adventures. It was beautiful. Wendy laid her night dress and clothes out on a rock as she slipped into the cool refreshing water. After a thorough scrubbing Wendy swam toward the shore. She couldn't see or hear anyone around. The brush was also tall enough that she felt safe climbing out on the smooth flat rock she had used part of for her clothes. Wendy laid back on the rock to allow the sun to dry her skin. Letting her mind wander to the events of last night.

Peter had taken a detour toward the waterfall for a swim only to find a naked Wendy, her hair still damp, laying out on his rock. She didn't know he was there, but he quickly turned his back on her so as to not have to go running through the woods again. Peter slowly turned to face Wendy as she stood and started dressing. She was humming a song as she pulled her brothers clothes on. Peter admired the soft curves of her body. He noticed that while he still felt the warm sensation start in his stomach, he also felt a strange feeling in his chest. It was like excitement, fear, pride, and something else he wasn't quite sure of all rolled into one. He wanted to go to Wendy and hold her in his arms, but he knew she'd never forgive him for spying on her. A huge grin crossed his face as he got an idea, well it was Tinks idea, not that he'd admit that to Wendy. He slowly backed off a ways and once she was dressed started walking toward her again making as much noise as he possibly could.

Wendy turned, startled to see Peter walking up. He didn't appear to notice her so he likely didn't know she had just been sunning on the rock.

"Hello Peter." She called. All embarrassment from this morning finally gone.

The idea now fully seated in his mind. Peter grinned as he reached her side. "Hello. Do you want to walk with me?"

"Sure," Wendy replied. "What should I do with my night dress?" She asked holding the white garment up.

"You can leave it here. We can come back this way and get it later." Peter replied.

Wendy smiled as she laid it carefully on the rock. As they started to walk away Peter grabbed Wendy's hand in his.

Looking down into her eyes Peter asked with a small grin "is this ok?"

"Of course Peter." Wendy smiled. "Where are we going?" She asked not truly caring as long as she was with Peter.

"Oh, you'll know when we get there." Peter said as his grin grew into a wide sly grin that Wendy hadn't seen since she'd been back.

As they walked one could almost tell the colors of the flowers were getting brighter and the plants perkier.

Wendy had no idea how long they had been walking, since time in Neverland is not as it is in London. She was just about to ask Peter how much further he wanted to go when they stepped through some brush to see a very familiar tree. It was obvious no one had been here for some time. The tree almost seemed to be pouting.

Peter turned to Wendy still holding her hand. "I haven't been here since Hook took me. I'm not sure what it will look like on the inside. Will you come with me?" Peter was terribly nervous and frightened, although he didn't want to tell Wendy that.

"Certainly." Wendy smiled.

Peter pulled the rope and the door still went up. That was a good sign. Peter walked in just like normal and promptly knocked his head on a tree root than ran across the top of the entrance. Was that there before? Wendy giggled slightly as Peter rubbed his forehead and tried again. He didn't have to duck once inside but the room definitely felt smaller. Wendy followed him in dusting herself off as she stood. It really wasn't in too bad a shape. It certainly needed a cleaning but everything seemed well in order. In fact she thought it was considerably more organized then the last time she had seen it. Wendy walked over to Peter's bed, running her fingers over the still soft furs. She noticed that it looked like there were things missing. There were also 4 separate cups with long dead flowers in them. She turned to Peter with a questioning look in her eyes.

"I was trying to make it nice for you." He sighed. "For when you came back with me."

Wendy could see this was hard for Peter. He still believes Hooks words and didn't think himself worthy.

"Peter come sit with me", Wendy said as she sat on his bed patting a spot next to her.

"Hook lied to you." Wendy said as Peter sat next to her looking away at noting in particular.

"Did he?" Peter asked as he looked to Wendy. "He said you'd be more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen," Peter caressed Wendy's cheek with a finger "and you are. All the things he said would happen to your body and to mine have happened." He said with a blush creeping its way into his face. "If he was telling the truth about that…" Wendy pressed her finger to his lips.

"Peter. He told you what happens when we grow up, yes, but the things he said about me never being able to love you if you grew? He said that only to hurt you." Wendy brushed her hand gently through Peter's hair. "I love you Peter Pan. I always have and always will. It was not just my kiss that I gave you on the deck of the Jolly Roger. I gave you my whole heart and soul, and nothing Hook says or does will ever change that."

Peter looked into Wendy's pure blue eyes and could see the truth in them. He felt a warmth in his chest a stirring of something lost. Not just his feelings toward Wendy…something else. He didn't know what it was, but Peter knew he was happy. His Wendy loved him. He gently cupped Wendy's chin and kissed her soft lips. Pulling away Peter knew that if he was ever going to ask Wendy to be his wife he had to tell her the truth about his feelings. He knew this was going to be hard but Wendy was worth it, worth all of it. Everything he had been through. Peter took Wendy's hand in his. "Wendy… I… I lied to you." Peter looked down at Wendy's hands. He glanced up to see confusion cross Wendy's face. "All that time ago when you asked me about my feelings. When I said that I had never heard of love, and that even the sound of it offended me. I lied. I had heard of it and I did feel it." This was the first time Wendy could say she'd seen shame in Peter's eyes. "I should've told you the truth, but I was scared. Not just of what you would say, but of what it meant for me." Peter said tears welling up in his eyes. "Please forgive me Wendy, I'm so sorry." Wendy took his face in her hands. "I do love you Wendy with all my being."

Wendy leaned in, tears in her eyes as well, and rested her forehead on Peter's "I forgive you Peter."

The feeling in his chest had grown, he felt warmth throughout his entire body. Something was happening to him. Peter grabbed Wendy pulling her into his lap so that her legs draped over his right thigh. He wrapped his arms around her tight and with his head still on her forehead he said "Oh the cleverness of me!" Wendy threw her head back and laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked back at him to see a look not unlike the one he gave her when he first taught her to fly. Wendy looked down and saw that they were floating about a foot off the bed. They both laughed and hugged each other, both so truly happy in that moment. Peter landed them on their feet Wendy's arms still around his neck. "Come on!" he yelled as he grabbed her tightly around the waist and flew them up and out of the tree house. Wendy squeaked as she grabbed on tighter having forgot just how fast he could fly. Peter went straight up much as he did after Wendy's first kiss. Stopping midair he looked into her eyes and kissed her with such love and passion that Wendy was glad they were flying for her knees surely would've buckled had she been standing. "Let's go get your things." Peter grinned and off they flew.

**Yay! Peter can fly. Next chapter should be posted soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is really short so I thought I'd go ahead and add it today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Peter Pan story or its characters.**

Hook was in his cabin where he had spent most of his time since Peter had escaped. He had grown even more ill-tempered with each passing day. Every plan he came up with would remind him of a strategy he had tried before. Each time having been thwarted by that cursed Peter Pan. Hook decided to go and see if he could gather information from the mermaids. As they took no side they could very easily give him what he needed, and if not he could always take it.

Smee rowed the dinghy back to the Jolly Roger the tied up mermaid being drug behind.

When Hook had reached the lagoon the mermaids were more than happy to tell Hook that not only had Peter regained his ability to fly but that Wendy was here as well. This infuriated Hook and when his other questions were met with silence he shot one of the infernal beasts in the shoulder. Not a life threatening wound but enough to stun her so she could be tied up. When they reached the ship Hook ordered the mermaid be put in his tub and it be filled with sea water. He wanted to keep the thing alive as long as possible. Over the next few days even the fiercest of Hooks crew cringed at the cries that came from the poor creature. Late on the 4th day Hook ordered that it be removed from his cabin. He puffed on his cigars as the poor mermaids tortured lifeless body was tossed overboard. Hook wasn't sure if he believed what she had told him. It couldn't be that easy. It's what he had originally planned the last time. Kill the Wendy and you Kill Pans love without his love he cannot survive. The mermaid went on about Neverland and what would happen if Peter died but Hook had stopped listening at that point. Seemed easy enough kill Wendy Darling.

Hook immediately sent search parties out with strict orders to bring Wendy back alive. He wanted Peter to watch her die knowing there was nothing he could do to save her.

**Please let me know if you like where this story is going. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me again. This chapter is fairly tame. I hope you all enjoy. I did the math last night and this story will probably total about 22-23 chapters in ****length****. Please R&R and let me know if you like it. I appreciate all your comments. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Peter Pan story or its characters**

Wendy and Peter returned to the tree house later that evening after having gathered up Wendy's night dress and other things, and attending a huge feast with the Indians. Tiger Lily and all the other Indians were so happy to see Peter flying again they insisted Peter and Wendy join them. Everyone had by now noticed that Neverland was starting to return to its former glory.

Wendy started dusting and humming a happy little tune, while Peter shook out the furs on his bed, and lit a fire in the small fireplace. Wendy waited till Peter had stepped outside to get some fresh water and then changed into her night dress. Soon, it was quite late and both of them were very tired. Wendy stifled a yawn while lighting some small candles on the long table. Peter seeing this went to her side. Taking the last of the candles out of her hands he wrapped an arm around her and lifted her up into his arms. He carried her over to his bed and laid her down gently.

"Time for bed." He smiled as he brushed her hair out of her face. Peter looked down at his beautiful Wendy. Knowing what happened the last time they slept in the same bed together, Peter looked at Wendy waiting for some indication that it was ok for him to join her.

Wendy smiled as she scooted over and patted the bed next to her. Peter was ecstatic. Just lying next to Wendy made his head spin. He quickly blew out the candles leaving only the faint firelight casting dancing shadows on the walls. Peter climbed in next to her leaning over her much as he had the other night. He gently stroked her hair and kissed her lips. He pulled away to look in her eyes asking a question he had no words for. In answer Wendy threaded her fingers into Peter's hair and pulled him to her. Their kisses quickly became intense and deep each tasting the other fully. Peter sunk his fingers into Wendy's auburn locks and pulled just enough to tilt her head so he could gain access to her neck. Wendy moaned softly as she caressed Peter's bare back. Peter pulled his mouth away and looked into Wendy's eyes dark with passion. "Wendy what happened before will probably happen again." Peter warned.

"I know Peter. It's ok. There are certain things though I can't do with you." Wendy replied knowing this was probably going to upset him.

"Why?" Peter asked impatience entering his voice.

"Peter," Wendy started knowing the next sentence was probably going to set him off. "You're not my husband. There are some things that must be saved for my wedding night, things that are only to be shared with the man I marry. Also, once we are sure you and Neverland are well and safe, I will need to go back to London."

Wendy could see hurt, anger, and what looked like betrayal in his eyes. No. Peter could not let this happen. He would not let Hook be right; he could not let Wendy leave him again. "Do you have a husband waiting for you there?" he asked bluntly.

"No." Wendy replied honestly, truly not wanting to fight with Peter.

Peter's jaw was set as in stone. Wendy watched the most curious expression cross Peter's face, as if he had just made the biggest decision of his life. He jumped out of the bed and ran over to a knot in the tree that slid to the side when he pushed on it. Wendy had never noticed that it did that before, but admitted to herself it was a perfect hiding spot. Peter pulled a piece of cloth out and gently unwrapped something while walking back over to Wendy.

Filled with curiosity Wendy sat on the end of the bed. Peter stood over her looking into her eyes. Wendy saw the same look of seriousness he had when he had asked her to come back before he had been captured.

"Wendy, I wanted this to be truly special when I asked you, but I've decided anywhere you are is truly special to me." Peter got down on both knees so that he was looking up into Wendy's face.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling, please do me the honor of being my wife and spending forever with me in Neverland." Peter said almost breathlessly, his beautiful eyes wide and glassy.

Wendy sat motionless, shocked. Did Peter just purpose? How did he ever know how to do that? Does he understand what he just asked of her? Wendy's mind was racing. She was staring into space trying to make it all make sense.

Peter held the ring he had found on the Jolly Roger, long before he had even met Wendy, up to her nose. She didn't seem to see it. Peter cleared his throat like he had with the acorn. Wendy snapped back to reality and looked at the ring. It was a simple beautiful gold band. Wendy took the ring in her hand and looked at it. There was an inscription inside. It was a little worn. As Wendy tilted it she saw the one word inscribed there. _Forever_.

Wendy looked at Peter still waiting on his knees for an answer to the most important question he had ever asked. Wendy looked into his beautiful eyes and saw all the love and trust there.

Knowing he was the only one she could ever truly love Wendy said "Yes."

Peter threw his arms around Wendy and picked her up off the bed swinging her around in circles laughing. Wendy laughed as well giddy from all the spinning. After he set Wendy down she put her hands on Peter's chest and pushed away slightly.

"Peter, I do have one condition on becoming your wife." Wendy said with all due seriousness.

Peter held his breath. Conditions? He didn't remember the Chief saying anything about there being conditions.

"I will need to go back to London to tell my family, and to say a proper goodbye." Wendy said.

Peter exhaled. "Of course Wendy. We will leave first thing in the morning." Peter said confidently placing his hands on his hips in his most infamous pose.

"Is that ok?" He added searching Wendy's eyes.

"Yes. Thank you so much Peter," Wendy exclaimed as she jumped back into his arms and buried her head in his shoulder, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Peter raised her head with his finger "Girl, why are you crying?" he asked concerned.

"These are happy tears Peter. " Wendy said. Peter had never remembered being so happy that he felt like crying, but if ever there was a time it would be now. With happy tears in his eyes Peter leaned into Wendy and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet and tender kiss. He placed the gold band on Wendy's ring finger on her left hand. It was a little loose but not bad.

Peter tilted his head and looked into Wendy's eyes. "So am I your husband now?" he asked with a sly grin and a waggle of his eyebrows.

Wendy thought for a moment. There was no minister, no town hall. The only person Wendy could think of who would actually have authority would be Captain Hook, and since that wasn't very likely…."Yes Peter you are."

**The posting will probably slow some now that I've posted almost all I have written. I will continue to actively post though. The more comments I get the more inspired I will be though. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

******PLEASE CHECK THE RATING ON THIS STORY******

**This story is rated M for a reason and this chapter is _one_ of said reasons. If you are not old enough, or mature enough to read adult content then please stop reading here.**

**So Peter and Wendy are married. Yippee! I wrote this in such a way that you could skip this chapter and not really miss anything story related. So please if you are offended by what happily married, in love couples do please wait for the next chapter. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Peter Pan story or its characters.**

Peter laughed as he swept Wendy up into his arms, carrying her back to his, no, their bed. He laid her down gently and climbed in next to her. Wendy smiled as she reached up and caressed Peter's cheek. Peter leaned down gently kissing his Wendy, his wife. He placed a special kiss in the right hand corner of her mouth. Wendy sunk her fingers into his golden hair loving the softness of it. She tilted her head so she could kiss him fully as Peter's hand ran down Wendy's side to caress her hip. He pressed kisses to her cheeks and eyes and then back to her lips as he floated up a little ways above her. He moved his hands to her face cradling it as he kissed her. Wendy then pulled him to her so that she could feel the entire length of his body. She spread her legs slightly as he came to rest on her so that his hips rested in between her thighs. Wendy remembered how it felt when his chest pushed against her, but nothing prepared her for the sensation of Peter's full weight pressing into her. Peter was also very surprised by the sensation, and he deepened their kiss with a want and need he had never felt before. He felt he was growing hard as he leaned on one elbow and reached up for the buttons on Wendy's nightgown.

"May I?" Peter asked.

Wendy answered by reaching for the buttons herself, undoing all of them while Peter watched her. She blushed at her own brazenness. When she finished Peter looked into Wendy's eyes as he slowly pulled the gown open to expose her breasts. He watched as her pupils dilated when he laid his hand to rest on her warm flesh. Peter then looked down to see what he had revealed. The beautiful curves of Wendy's chest made him ache with need. Wendy's eyes slid shut as Peter kissed the tender curve of her breast. She signed his name as his mouth encompassed her nipple. He licked and gently nipped at the tender nub following raw instinct. Wendy arched her back pushing her flesh hard into his eager mouth.

His breeches were becoming very uncomfortable and he felt the urge to be naked with Wendy like in his dream. Peter quickly stood and removed the soft leather pants revealing himself to her. Wendy blushed but did not look away as she took in all that was Peter Pan. She had felt him hard against her leg but had no idea of his true size. Her eyes grew dark with yearning as she removed the now unbuttoned night gown. Peter watched as she revealed a mass of curls between her legs. Peter tried to remember what he had been told. That even when he was ready she would likely need more time. He floated over her again not touching her but taking in all of her beautiful curves. Peter reached out with both hands and caressed Wendy's breasts as she arched moaning softly at Peter's touch. Wendy grabbed Peter shoulders and pulled him down so he came to rest with his hardness against the moist heat between her legs. Peter felt like he was going to explode as he kissed Wendy. He felt the overwhelming urge to move his hips and slid himself repeatedly over Wendy's wet heat. Kissing his way up her neck Peter sighed "oh..Wendy" into her ear as she raised her knees on either side of his hips. Peter pulled back and looked into Wendy's passion laden eyes. His voice deep and husky he asked "Wendy, please?"

Wendy reached down her hand trembling and gently grasped Peter to help guide him. As Wendy touched him Peter felt a shock of pleasure that threatened to make him explode. When she was ready Wendy simply nodded and Peter pushed forward slowly. Wendy threw her head back as Peter entered her. He thought he felt the barrier the chief had told him about. He reached under Wendy's back grasping her shoulders to hold her to him. Peter knew the first time he'd have to break through that part, and that it may hurt her some. Looking into her eyes he asked "Are you ready?" Wendy smiled and nodded. Wendy stiffened below him as he thrust his hips forward, burying himself inside her. Peter thought he would pass out from the sensation. Her tight warmth enveloping his hardness made it hard to think. He felt as if he would fly apart at any moment. Peter tried to focus on Wendy. Searching her eyes "Are you ok?" he asked.

A tear ran down Wendy's cheek. "Y-yes," she stammered. It hurt and felt good all at once and Wendy was not truly prepared for that. Peter slowly started to move his hips trying to not hurt Wendy again, but needing so badly to release this dizzyingly intense ache. He leaned down and kissed Wendy softly. Moving to her ear he whispered "I love you Wendy." A pleasure wracked sigh escaping Peter's throat.

Wendy gasped as she slowly started matching Peter's tentative motions with her own. After a few moments whatever hesitation and pain there was had vanished. Wendy arched her back as Peter pushed harder into her, increasing the force and speed of his thrusts. He groaned softly as he kissed Wendy their tongues dancing to a rhythm that was all their own. Peter felt a knot building in him that felt as if was going to explode at any moment which just increased his speed. As the climax hit him Peter threw his head back and cried out "Wendy!" collapsing on her chest his breath coming in ragged pants. Wendy too was panting, kissing his forehead as she stroked his sweat damp hair. "I love you Peter" Wendy sighed. Once Peter had regained his senses he slowly pulled out of Wendy to see blood on both of them.

"Oh Wendy, I'm so sorry." Peter said. He felt like such a cad to have hurt Wendy like that. He jumped up and fetched the pail of water and some clean cloths. "I'm ok Peter really." Wendy said as she sat up.

Peter kissed her forehead softly as he gingerly cleaned the blood away from Wendy. She of course turned 12 shades of red knowing Peter was looking at her most intimate parts, but there was no stopping him. After he attended to himself he laid back down next to her stroking her hair and pressing gentle kisses to her face. So sorry to have hurt her. Wendy snuggled next to Peter and looked into his eyes.

"Peter, when you cried out at the end, what did that feel like?" she asked shyly.

Peter wasn't sure how to describe it. "I don't know. It was like this knot of pressure built up inside me and then just had to explode." Peter was struggling. He wished there was a way to make Wendy feel the same pleasure. Maybe there was, but he didn't know how.

"But it felt good, right?" Wendy asked curiously.

"It felt amazing," Peter sighed. "I..I wish there was some way I could make you feel it too." Peter kissed Wendy softly, still so worried he had really hurt her. "Let me make sure you're not still bleeding," Peter said. Wendy turned bright red again and tried to protest, but Peter just matter of factly moved so he could see between Wendy's legs. Wendy slowly conceded and allowed Peter to look. He very gently touched the swollen folds of flesh and Wendy gasped. Peter looked up in concern "Did I hurt you again?"

"No…it felt…it felt good," Wendy acknowledged shyly.

Peter touched her again and watched her face. Her eyes slid closed as he slowly started making gentle circles. He tried match her sighs and moans with his movements, although really he had no idea what was right or wrong. Wendy arched her back, her breath becoming strained and ragged. She moaned and tossed her head. Peter kept his hand gently moving but scooted up toward Wendy's face so he could kiss her. He kissed the soft swell of her breasts, himself starting to become hard again. He continued his motions till Wendy grabbed Peter's free hand and went ridged as she called out "oh Peter!"

Peter withdrew his hand slowly and kissed his sweet Wendy with such love and tenderness. Wendy just looked at Peter her eyes wide, still breathing hard.

"What did that feel like?" He asked.

"Amazing." She smiled. "Like you said, a knot inside that got tighter and tighter till it just blew apart." Wendy stretched contentedly and snuggled up close to Peter. They both smiled and curled up into each other's arms as they drifted off to sleep. Happy and in love.

**Good, Bad, Awful let me know please. I have never written a love scene before so it would mean a lot to me to know if it "worked" for you. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's new chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the comments it really has made writing so much easier. Please R&R any and all comments are truly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Peter Pan story or its characters.**

Early that next morning Wendy rushed a very sleepy Peter to the stream to bathe and prepare to go to London. They dressed in their finest, meaning Peter wore his light brown leather breaches and John's blue shirt, and Wendy her salvaged pink dress. She thought it still looked quite fine despite the wrinkles.

Peter waited outside as Wendy gathered up her bag. He called to Tink and asked her to keep an eye on things while they were gone. Peter wasn't sure how long Wendy wanted to stay. He hoped it wouldn't be too long. He feared the longer they were there, the more she wouldn't want to leave.

Wendy figured it would be best to bring her bag back to London so she could gather more clothes, since she didn't know when she would return to London again.

Peter turned to see Wendy walking toward him, her eyes twinkling. "I'm ready!" she called as she reached for his hand. She was so beautiful Peter's heart felt….full was the only way he could describe it.

They stepped up into the air and flew on to London. It was early evening there and the lamps were lit in the living room of the Darling house. Wendy didn't want to give her parents a coronary by coming through a window, so they climbed the steps to the front door. Peter's hand felt sweaty in Wendy's, their fingers intertwined. She knew he was so nervous. She looked into his eyes. "It will be ok Peter. I promise." She said as she kissed the back of his hand. Turing forward Wendy knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>Mary had read Wendy's letter more than 100 times. Each time hoping it would say when her precious daughter would be back.<p>

_Mother and Father,_

_Peter needs my help. I must go to him. Please don't worry for me. I'll be home as soon as I can._

_All My Love,_

_Wendy_

That was all it said though. Mary remembered what the boys had said about Neverland and it making you forget. Fighting back tears Mary worried she would never see Wendy again. As she placed the letter on a side table she heard a quiet knock at the door. Glancing at the clock she wondered who would be calling so late.

Mary swung the door open to see her beautiful daughter and an amazingly handsome young man standing hand in hand as if they had just arrived for a dinner engagement.

"Wendy!" Mary screamed as she flung her arms around her daughter. There was laughter and tears as she pulled Wendy through the door, dragging Peter behind.

"George! George, come quick!" Mary shouted, truly about to faint from the shock.

George was taking the stairs two at a time to get to his frantic wife. At the bottom he stopped suddenly as he saw his daughter looking almost as she had when she left, if not slightly disheveled. At the scream of their mother all the boys filed down the stars as well. As soon as they spied Wendy they erupted into cheers. There were hugs from all the boys. George tried to keep it together, but his eyes misted just as they had when she had returned the first time. He pulled Wendy into a loving hug. Mary at this point noticed Peter, standing to the side with a smile, quietly waiting for the families enthusiastic hellos to subside.

Mary smiled brightly "You must be Peter." She asked.

Peter could see where Wendy got her beautiful smile from. "Yes ma'am." Peter said politely. Peter was waiting for Wendy's mother to offer her hand. Instead she grabbed him and pulled him into a huge hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for bringing Wendy back to us." Mary cried.

Peter stood dumbfounded as Mrs. Darling held him tightly not knowing what to do. Mary finally released him with tears rolling down her face. Peter looked to Wendy not sure how to proceed. The boys all giggled and, as soon as Mrs. Darling stepped away, they about knocked Peter over with their excited hugs and handshakes. Yells of "you grew" and "we almost didn't recognize you," filled the air. The words still stung Peter's ears, but he knew in his heart that being with his Wendy was worth it.

Mr. Darling stepped to Peter and looked to his sons "A little less noise there." As they all obeyed and moved away smiles still wide, George extended his hand to Peter. "Thank you young man for bringing my baby girl home."

Peter shook Georges hand nervously. It seemed her parents thought Wendy was back to stay. The family moved into the living room for some refreshments and chatted for a bit. After the conversation had died down some, and the boys had gone to the nursery to prepare for bed, Wendy looked to her parents.

"Mother, Father, Peter and I would like to talk to you." She said looking to Peter and back to her mother "it's important."

"Wendy," Mary started. "Can it not wait till tomorrow? It is getting late and we should really get a room prepared for Peter to stay in."

Peter was confused. He thought he would be staying with Wendy. He opened his mouth to protest, just as Wendy gently squeezed his arm. Peter getting the hint closed his mouth and smiled.

"Ok, Mother." Wendy grinned. She thought maybe it would be best to let them get over the shock of her return some before telling them she wasn't staying.

As Mr. and Mrs. Darling went about getting the spare room ready, Peter pulled Wendy aside in the kitchen. It was the first time they had been alone since they had arrived. He grasped her hand and pulled her to him looking deep in her eyes. Peter stroked her cheek and kissed her gently. After he pulled away, Wendy looked at Peter and said "What was that for?"

"Because, I miss your lips," Peter said with a sly grin and a hungry look in his eyes. "Wendy, why do we need to sleep in separate rooms?" He asked still holding her close. "I'm your husband now, aren't I?"

Wendy blushed still getting used to the thought that Peter Pan was her husband. This also caused thoughts of last night to cross her mind, making her blush even brighter.

"Yes Peter, as far as I am concerned you are, but it's complicated here." Wendy said slowly taking a dish to a cabinet. "Here there is much more involved. You have to have a ceremony with an official. You have to get a license. We have to have witnesses." She said glancing back at Peter to see confusion in his eyes.

"So here, we aren't married and my parents are only doing what is proper." Wendy finished hoping he wouldn't be too angry.

"Oh." Peter said a scowl growing on his face. He was angry. Wendy was his in his heart and soul. No one should be able to tell him he couldn't share a bed with her. Something was different though. Before he grew he would've lashed out in his anger, probably taking it out on Wendy. He thought for a second though and he knew that would be wrong. He wasn't sure how he knew but he could…feel it. Is this what growing up was about? Peter just wanted to take Wendy back to Neverland where things were so much easier. Truly he just wanted Wendy to be happy though, so he told himself that it would just be for a few days. His anger quickly subsided as he gazed into Wendy's beautiful blue eyes.

After the room was arranged, Wendy said her good nights to her parents as they retired to their room. Wendy was headed to her room when Tootles walked up to her. "Wendy will you come tell us a story, please?"

Knowing this could be the last time she saw the boys Wendy pushed back the tears that were threatening to fall "Of course." She replied.

They walked into the nursery to find all the boys sitting in a group on the floor in front of the open window. In the middle of the group was Peter, in one of her father's night shirts, a huge grin beaming on his face.

"Hello Mother!" all the boys squealed.

"And what story should we have tonight boys?" Wendy asked.

"Tell us the story of when you met Father, Mother." Curly asked.

Wendy blushed as she looked into Peter's eyes and began "All children grow up. Except one."

The boys were very energetic throughout the story. As Wendy finished with Hooks death, the boys yelled along with her. "Old, alone, done for!"

After the cheers had died down, Wendy shooed all the boys to their beds. She walked with Peter to each one tucking them all in, and gave them each a kiss on their forehead. Wendy waved as she walked out to choruses of "Good night mother."

She closed the door and looked at Peter, the tears filling her eyes. Peter pulled her close and stroked her hair. "What's the matter Wendy-lady?"

The tears fell as Wendy stammered. "I….I….am just ….going to ….miss…them all….so…..so…much."

"Oh but Wendy we can come back to visit." Peter said gently as he rocked his sobbing Wendy.

"Real….really Peter?" She sniffed.

"As much as you like my love." Peter kissed her head.

"Oh Peter. Thank you so much. You have made me truly happy." Wendy signed as she snuggled her head into his shoulder.

Peter reached up and cradled her face in his hands, trying to take in all of her features. His eyes slipped closed as he gently kissed her. He pulled away and brushed her hair back. "We should go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day." Peter said walking Wendy to her room.

Peter waited patiently while Wendy changed behind her dressing screen, his mind wandering to their night together. When she was ready he could see her lashes were still damp from her tears. He had a feeling she wouldn't feel like doing anything like they did last night. Peter tucked her into her bed, and leaned in to kiss her lips and then her forehead.

"Goodnight my sweet" Peter said as he started to stand and walk away.

"Peter wait," Wendy said as she grabbed his arm. "Will you stay with me for just a bit?"

"Of course." Peter smiled as he hopped into the bed and he snuggled up next to Wendy. He fingered the acorn she still wore around her neck. Smiling as he remembered when he gave it to her, hearing the exchange as if it was yesterday "I suppose I'm to give you one now." And Wendy's response "If you'd like," as she closed her eyes and leaned forward.

He held her close till she fell asleep. Peter softly kissed Wendy's forehead as he climbed out of the bed. Peter looked back as he opened the window and flew out. He knew he should sleep but he needed to be in the air for a bit.

The next morning Wendy awoke and looked for Peter, not remembering him leaving. She sat up and noticed the window was open. Panic started to rise in her chest. He couldn't have left her here, could he? He wouldn't. He had proposed. Wendy had given all herself to him. She jumped out of bed and ran to the window. She didn't see Peter anywhere. Wendy threw on her robe and ran out of her room. She was headed for the stairs just as Peter stepped out of his room yawning, the two colliding in the hall.

"Peter!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Wendy, are you ok?" Peter said stunned from the impact.

"I woke up and you were gone." Said Wendy

"Of course I was gone," Peter said with another yawn. "You told me I had to sleep in the other room." Peter fussed with the night shirt. Girls could be so confusing.

"I thought you had gone back to Neverland. I….I …thought you had left me." Wendy stifling tears.

"Never." Peter said frankly rubbing his hands up and down Wendy's arms. "I would never leave you. You're my wife."

A gasp came from behind the young couple. They slowly turned to see Wendy's mother had come from her room having heard all the commotion.

"Good morning Mother," Wendy said shyly. "I told you I needed to talk to you." She said as she smiled.

**Aww. I just loved writing in Wendy telling the boys a story. Will post more soon. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks again for the comments. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Peter Pan story or its characters.**

The family dressed and met in the dining room for breakfast. Mr. Darling was still up stairs. Mary had not yet mentioned anything to him. She knew he would explode and she wanted to allow her daughter the chance to explain. She watched Wendy with Peter as they brought various dishes in from the butler's pantry. She could see her daughter was truly happy around Peter. Her eyes were brighter than Mary had seen in years. She also could see the happiness on Peter's face. He was so gentle with Wendy, and was always stealing glances when she wasn't looking. It made Mary's eyes misty thinking of the happiness and joy of young love.

Mary beamed having her entire family sitting around a table for a meal. She knew it couldn't last and that life would slowly take them all different directions soon, but she was determined to enjoy it while she had it.

George joined the family and kissed the top of Mary's head. "This looks lovely darling", he grinned.

They all sat and ate. The boys were of course excited and very talkative. Peter sat between Nibs and Tootles and across from Wendy. Mary had to stifle a laugh at the disgusted looks on the former lost boy's faces when they caught Peter gazing lovingly at Wendy. After the meal was complete the boys rushed into the nursery to play, while Peter, Wendy, and her parents moved to the sitting room.

This was it. Wendy's hands were shaking. She figured even though her mother might not be terribly thrilled she would be happy that Wendy was happy. Her father on the other hand….Wendy was terrified of what he would say.

They all sat down, Mary and George in the chairs to face Wendy and Peter on the couch. Wendy held Peter's hand tightly looking in her lap. George noticed how close the children were sitting and was fairly unnerved at their familiarity. He was about to speak up when Wendy started.

"Father, as you know, when I returned from Neverland three years ago I became frightfully depressed." Wendy said looking into her father eyes as much as she could.

"I told you the truth of my adventures, but as mother learned shortly thereafter, I did leave one part out." Wendy now could only look at Peter's hand in hers.

George looked from Wendy to Mary and back not understanding what more there could've been.

"Father, I am in love with Peter. I have been since we met in the nursery..." Wendy said as George's mouth fell open.

"…and I have said yes to Peter's proposal of marriage."

Peter could see the anger rising on George's face. He thought that Wendy's father looked a lot like Hook in that moment, which made Peter very anxious.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling!" George exclaimed as he stood. Wendy felt Peter tense at her side.

"You will do no such thing! Your entire family has made many sacrifices to see you properly married to a respectable young man, and you will not throw all that away on a boy who, not only let you go in the first place, but then left you waiting for three years!" He said finally taking a breath.

Wendy looked into her father's eyes. She felt tears roll down her cheeks, but she would not back down. She stood to face her father. "Peter had been captured by Hook, and was tortured for over a year. Hook used Peter's feelings for me to abuse him." Wendy screamed. "After he was freed he couldn't fly. Neverland was dying. That's why I left this time, to help him. Besides," she added "It's too late we are already married." She said defiantly, holding out her left hand to show them the slim gold band.

At this point both Mary and Peter were standing as well. Wendy still had a hold of Peter's hand and stood firmly in front of him knowing he would want to come to her rescue. This was true; Peter glared over Wendy's head at Mr. Darling. He was looking more like Hook by the minute. The implications of Wendy's words sinking in as George stared at the ring. He stepped forward reaching out, ready to snatch it off her hand. Peter could stand it no more and stepped in front of Wendy holding her protectively behind him. His blue-green eyes flashing with anger at George's treatment of Wendy. Father or no, no one would ever touch his Wendy in anger.

"George, Wendy, Peter please." Mary said softly, hoping to calm the room.

"Now George, we always said we would let Wendy choose her husband," Mary started.

"But…" George started.

and…"Mary continued as she gently rested her hands on George's shoulders, nudging him back toward his seat. "Even though Peter is not exactly what we had planned. He is who Wendy loves and he seems to be a lovely boy." She finished smiling at Peter.

Peter barely heard what Wendy's mother had said, but then he caught her eyes and smile, and his expression softened some. Peter slowly started to relax when Mr. Darling sat back in the chair. With Wendy's hand still in his Peter went back to the couch.

"Father I know you love me, and I know you only want me to be happy. Well, being married to Peter and returning to Neverland with him is what will make me happy." Wendy said, her voice still shaky from her outburst.

Mary's smile fell at Wendy's last sentence. "What do you mean return to Neverland? I thought you'd stay here."

"Oh, please try to understand," Wendy begged her parents. "Peter is linked with the island in a way we could never fully understand." Wendy tried to explain. "I've seen it myself. He can't stay gone too long. There are too many people and animals there that rely on his presence to keep the balance. Even now the island is only just recovering from the time when he was tortured."

Mary and George were both speechless. They stared at Wendy as if they didn't even know her. Mary broke from her trance first. "But Wendy, you said this Hook character captured and did terrible things to Peter. What's to stop him from doing the same…..to you." Peter shifted in his seat. Just the thought of Hook hurting Wendy made his blood boil.

"Mother, what's to stop some vagabond here in London from grabbing me. What if I moved to America? What unknown dangers lie in wait there?" Wendy countered. "At least with Hook I have the knowledge that Peter has bested him more times than I can possibly imagine."

Peter watched his Wendy take command and fight for him. Even though she wasn't brandishing a sword she was very brave and amazing to watch, and it made him love her just that much more.

Wendy went on to explain to her parents that they would come back to visit often, and asked for them to at least try to get to know the amazing boy who stole her heart. After many heated words and many tears the family came to an understanding. George was obviously never going to be fully ok with her choice but Wendy and Peter were in love, and they were going to live their lives as they saw fit.

Everyone was polite as they left the room, even though you could cut the tension with a knife. The rest of the day was much the same, but by the next morning it seemed as if Mary and George were welcoming Peter to the family with open arms. Wendy suspected her mother had a private conversation with her father, which helped to change his mind.

The next two days passed all too quickly. Games were played, stories told, food was eaten. The entire family seemed to be thoroughly enjoying having both Wendy and Peter there.

At the end of the second day Wendy and Peter were sitting in the back yard enjoying the mild afternoon.

"Peter?" Wendy started.

"hmm?" said the young man, leaning back on the tree branch he had flown up to.

"I think I'm ready to go home." Wendy said softly.

Peter looked down at her, a little confused. "To our home Peter." She smiled.

Peter flew down and swept Wendy up in his arms pecking quick kisses all over her face. Wendy giggled as she struggled to get out of his arms.

"Can we leave tomorrow evening?" she asked.

"Whenever you want, my love." Peter replied kissing her lips softly.

"EWWWWWW" Came the holler of the twins from the door, causing Wendy and Peter to turn.

"Mother told us to get you for supper" they said at the same time.

The next evening Wendy was making sure she had the items she thought would be most beneficial to take back. Clothes of course, some soap, and other a sundry items, of course trying to keep the load as light as possible. Her father had even taken Peter out to get some new clothes. They both said they had a good time but Wendy's father looked very glad to be home. She carried the bag to the nursery having decided to leave through the window that started it all.

They whole family gathered in the nursery to see them off. Peter had dressed in some of the clothes Wendy's father had purchased. She thought he looked quite fine in the black trousers and white button up shirt, even if he had neglected the top two buttons. In fact, Wendy very much liked those two buttons open. She tried to hide her blush as she went to hug her mother. "Blue really is your color," her mother sniffed.

Wendy smoothed out the skirt on the light blue dress. It was simple but she liked it. Wendy continued to hug her family as Peter shook hands with the boys. They finally stepped toward the window just as the stars were coming out. George took a step forward "Please protect my daughter, Peter."

"With my life." Peter responded and George knew that Peter meant it. With a wave and a farewell they stepped out the window and flew up to the stars.

**Awe back to Neverland. I wonder what awaits them. :) Please comment. Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

******PLEASE CHECK THE RATING ON THIS STORY******

**This story is rated M for a reason and this chapter is **_**one**_** of said reasons. If you are not old enough, or mature enough to read adult content then please stop reading here.**

**So I have been trying to familiarize myself with the vernacular for fan fiction. Specifically the terms Lemon and Lime. Still not 100% sure of the difference but I have an inkling. So let's just say there is all sorts of citrus in the next two chapters. It just didn't ring true to me that two teenagers in love would try it once and move on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Peter Pan story or its characters much to my chagrin.**

Peter and Wendy flew through the air holding hands, Peter holding the bag in his other hand. Wendy was very quiet. She knew this is what she wanted, but was already missing her family. Peter flipped underneath Wendy flying only an inch away from her looking up into her face.

"Whatcha thinking?" Peter asked with a big grin.

Wendy looked down into Peters eyes and smiled. She was so glad that he seemed to be getting back to his playful self.

"Just thinking about my family." Wendy said. "I'm going to miss them."

Peter wrapped his free arm around Wendy's waist and pulled her to him. "I know. We'll be able to go back and visit though."Peter said. "Wendy close your eyes, relax. Just enjoy the feeling of flying." Peter whispered in her ear.

Wendy shivered at the felling of his breath on her neck. She obliged letting go and feeling herself come to rest on Peter. She snuggled her head in the crook of his neck. Next thing she knew she opened her eyes she was laying on the bed in the tree house.

"Peter?" Wendy said glancing around. She didn't see him anywhere. As she slowly climbed out of the bed she noticed he had changed her into her pretty white nightgown. The tree house was lit by a few candles scattered about. It was dim, but not so dark that she couldn't see that there were beautiful flowers in a jug on the table. As she looked around the table she saw a trail of flowers leading out of the tree house. Wendy smiled as she picked up one of the bright pink blooms and stuck it behind her right ear. She followed the trail into the dark forest, her smile growing as she noticed it went back toward the stream. She approached the small pool they used for bathing, a small eddy really. There were candles and blooms set on the rocks surrounding the pool. Just to the right of it there was a cloth laid out on the ground with a very handsome Peter sitting watching her. He still had on the black trousers and white button up shirt, which was now unbuttoned about half way down. He was sitting on his hip behind more candles and flowers in the center of the cloth. As Wendy got closer she could see he had prepared some chicken and had an assortment of fruit lain out as well. She looked in his eyes and could tell he was hungry, although Wendy realized with a shiver it was probably not for the food. As Wendy reached the cloth Peter stood and guided her to where he had been and gently led her to sit.

"Thank you kind sir." Wendy said with a cheeky grin.

Peter grinned and raised an eyebrow as he held a strawberry to Wendy's mouth. She took Peter's hand in hers and took a big bite. The way her lips formed around the luscious fruit made Peter want to skip dinner altogether. They proceeded with their meal each feeding each other morsels not knowing why this made them both so aroused, but enjoying it none the less. Wendy held her hand up to give the last bite of chicken to Peter. He caught her gaze in his and Wendy trembled at the intensity in his blue-green eyes. Peter took the chicken and part of her fingers into his mouth, not only taking the chicken from her, but teasing her finger tips with his tongue sucking on them in the most provocative way. This caused Wendy to let out a little gasp as Peter slowly removed her fingers from his mouth. Peter pulled her hand down to the buttons on his shirt urging Wendy to undo them. His eye's flicked down to Wendy's full lips as she licked them. Biting her bottom lip she started unbuttoning the shirt, as Peter leaned in and kissed her neck from her collar bone up to her ear. He whispered seductively "would you like to take a bath before bed?"

Wendy shivered again feeling her body aching with need. Wendy nodded as Peter reached for her night gown. By this time Wendy had pushed the shirt off of Peter's shoulders baring his strong golden chest. He stopped working on the buttons long enough to shrug off the shirt. Wendy admired his muscles moving under his silken skin. Once her gown was finally undone Peter leaned back. He tilted his head and took in Wendy's curves peeking out from under the gown, now barely hanging on her shoulders. Peter stood and helped Wendy to her feet. He leaned down and kissed her as he slowly and tenderly slid her gown off her shoulders. Wendy mean while worked on undoing his trousers. Peter kissed her passionately his hands stoking her back down to her behind and back up. Once he was free of his pants Peter swept Wendy into his arms and carried her to the pool. He slowly stepped in and carefully settled himself on a smooth rock the warm water coming to his and Wendy's waists. He kept Wendy in his lap, her arms around his neck and kissed her mouth still tasting the sweet fruit from dinner.

Wendy shifted in his lap so she could kiss him easier her hands caressing his chest. She felt his member growing hard below. She moaned, as Peter teased her mouth with his tongue. Slowly Wendy slipped out of his lap and moved to the deeper water. Standing it came just to just below her breasts. Peter stood on the rock, the water sluicing off of his skin.

Gazing at a wet, fully aroused Peter, Wendy teased, "I thought this was supposed to be a bath."

"It is," Peter said slyly as he reached down to grab one of the bars of soap Wendy had brought back with them. He walked toward Wendy and dipped the small bar in the water. He brought it up to his nose breathing in the scent he had to this point just thought of as Wendy. Concentrated in the bar he could tell there was lavender and a hint of something else sweet and warm, he wasn't sure what. Peter and Wendy took their time washing each other in the stream. Their passion ebbed and flowed much like the water in the stream. Once they finished, they returned to the cloth. Their skin covered in drops of water that sparkled like diamonds in the candle light. At this point Peter was dizzy with passion and could no longer wait to be with his love. He leaned over his beautiful Wendy and kissed her deeply. Her body ready for him she pulled him on top of her wrapping her legs brazenly around his waist. Wendy arched her back as he entered her. This time there was no pain as they made love, and Wendy felt herself reaching that moment when she would fly apart much quicker than before. Peter felt the opposite, he felt like he was able to hold off that moment a little longer, which was a good thing as far as he was concerned. For as good as that moment when he exploded felt, he wanted to make the coupling with Wendy last as long as possible. Wendy started tossing her head and moaning Peter's name, her hands grasping at the cloth below her. Peter felt her body clench around his hardness, squeezing him even tighter. This sent him over the edge and he arched his body as he exploded into Wendy.

After lying together enjoying the sounds of Neverland at night, they slowly blew out the candles and gathered their things. Peter and Wendy giggled as they walked back to the tree house completely naked.

Little did they know they weren't the only people in the forest that night. The pirate took note of his location as he stalked back toward the beach. The Captain would reward him greatly for having found both Peter and Wendy.

**I hope you enjoy. Please R&R and let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

******PLEASE CHECK THE RATING ON THIS STORY******

**This story is rated M for a reason and this chapter is **_**one**_** of said reasons. If you are not old enough, or mature enough to read adult content then please stop reading here.**

**Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Peter Pan story or its characters.**

The next morning Peter languidly opened his eyes to see his Wendy slicing some fruit. He propped his head in his hand enjoying the fact that she was only wearing his button up shirt. She had neglected the top 2 buttons and the shirt only barely passed her luscious behind. Peter couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He was already hard and wanting to be with her again.

Wendy was off in her own world, memories of last night still fresh in her mind. She was completely content and barely noticing the fruit she was slicing. She was fairly startled when she felt a warm body creep up behind her. A completely naked Peter moved her hair to one side and kissed all along her neck. Wendy sighed and leaned her head back on his strong chest. His hands slid down her back to the soft cheeks barely hidden by his shirt. He slipped his hands under the garment and grabbed both supple mounds and squeezed.

Wendy moaned loudly "Oh Peter!" as she dropped the knife and fruit on the plate. Peter's hands came around to her stomach still under the shirt and slid up to caress her breasts pulling her into him, pushing his hard member against her behind. Wendy gasped as she started to rub against him. Already wet with anticipation she reached up and back to sink her hands into his golden hair. Peter moved his hands to her waist and spun Wendy around to face him. Reaching around and grabbing her rear once again he lifted her up, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. Peter kissed her hard. His member pressed against her opening as he walked toward the bed, dragging small moans from Wendy's throat. However, instead of lying Wendy down Peter laid back on the bed leaving Wendy straddling him. The feel of his Wendy above him was intoxicating. Wendy could feel his entire length under her and felt a brazen desire run through her. She threw off the shirt and leaned down to kiss Peter. This time it was her turn. Wendy pressed her breasts into him and kissed him with all the passion she had, boldly stroking Peter's tongue with hers. Nipping his lips and tongue with her teeth, all the while grinding her heat against him. Peter moaned at the sensation. Peter thought he would pass out when Wendy finally reached around and bracing herself on his chest slid him inside her. She gasped and shuddered as she lowered herself down till she was completely full with Peter. Wendy started to move her hips again, at first slowly not sure what was right. It did not take long though for her to find a rhythm that had both of them moaning loudly, and tossing their heads. Peter grabbed Wendy's thighs and arched his back, his hips thrusting in time to Wendy's motions. After what seemed like all too short a time he suddenly felt himself fly apart, shuddering in his release, his breathing strained. Peter opened his eyes just in time to see Wendy throw back her head, her back arching while her knees squeezed his body. The muscles in her stomach pulsated with her climax as she called his name.

A sweat slickened Wendy fell forward, laying on Peter's chest her breathing coming in ragged pants. Peter stroked her now damp hair placing gentle kisses on her head and forehead. After a few moments she slowly rolled to the side and lay still, her body occasionally shuddering from their love making. Peter looked into Wendy's face her eyes still closed.

"Wendy? Are you ok?" Peter asked.

Eyes closed she smiled and nodded. She opened her eyes to see a worried expression on Peter's face. Her smile widened and she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I didn't know…I mean no one… ever told me….it could….you could…. do it…that way?" Wendy stammered shyly.

Much of the next week was consumed with similar activities. They'd try to get dressed and leave the tree house just to have one or the other grin a sly grin and start it all again. In fact the only time they did leave the hideout was to gather more food or to bathe in the stream, that in itself arousing the couple to more amorous pursuits. Peter and Wendy were blissfully happy.

Wendy awoke early one morning stretching. She looked for Peter and he was already gone. He had been doing that the last 2 weeks. He'd leave very early in the morning, and not arrive back till around dinner time. Wendy had asked him numerous times what he was doing, but Peter would just smile and say it's a surprise. This morning Wendy had hoped to follow him, but from the looks of the tree house she'd overslept again and he'd been gone for some time. "Drat," she cursed at herself. She'd just been so tired this last week. Some afternoons she'd even have to lie down for a nap.

She went about her morning routine of dressing, and picking up the tree house. The backache she'd had the last few days had been making this uncomfortable, but it seemed to be a little better today. Wendy hummed a little tune as she straightened up. With only her and Peter living there at the moment, there wasn't too much to do. Wendy always wanted it to be ready though in case Tink came back with new Lost Boys.

Wendy was feeling quite hungry so she decided to go look for some more of the Never Berries Peter had introduced her to. They seemed like they were a cross between a raspberry and a blackberry. It was hard for Wendy to tell she'd only had those a few times, as they didn't grow well in London. Whatever the Never Berries tasted like, she just loved them and couldn't get enough. She tucked the dagger Peter had given her when they returned in the sash of her skirt. Wendy had promised to keep it on her always, as it was the only way Peter felt confident enough to leave her. Smiling Wendy grabbed her basket and went outside.

It was a truly glorious day. The air had a fresh new feel to it today, even with a backache Wendy felt wonderful. Today would be a great day. She set the basket down so she could attend to natures call. As she stepped behind a tree she tried to think about how long her and Peter had been back in Neverland. It should be time for her cycle she thought but with time in Neverland being so different she wasn't sure. She was still counting days as she walked toward her basket, to find it missing.

"Looking for this my _darling_" Wendy heard a grown man's voice that made her freeze in place. She slowly looked up to see a face she had hoped to never see again.

"Hook," Wendy whispered barely loud enough for the Captain to hear.

"It is I." He said almost happily twirling her basket around on his hook. "So glad to see you remember me."

Wendy glared at Hook. She wanted to rip him apart for what he did to Peter. She had no fear for her own safety. She stormed up to him putting her face only inches away from the monsters.

"I should gut you right here and now," Wendy seethed as she pressed her dagger to Hooks stomach.

For an instant Wendy thought she saw fear cross his eyes. It was immediately replaced however with a look of mock worry.

"Oh whatever shall I do," Hook teased as two of his men snuck up behind Wendy.

"You should watch your tone with me Hook," Wendy pressed the dagger a little harder digging the tip into his vest.

Hook pushed Wendy backward with his hand into the waiting arms of his lackeys.

"Nay girl, it is you who should watch your tone." Hook leered.

He walked around her as if admiring a piece of fine art. Running his fingers through her hair he said "My dearest Wendy you have become quite the beauty. No wonder Peter is taken with you. I dare say you appear to be glowing."

Hook stepped back to admire her from head to toe "I wonder if my crew was accurate in their description of what lies underneath your dress, hmmm?"At this Wendy's mouth fell open, her eyes still following him as he circled her like a shark waiting for a meal.

"That can wait for later my dear." Hook smiled at Wendy as he motioned for his crew to bring her. The larger pirate grabbed her around her waist and tossed her over his shoulder.

"For now we need to be getting back before your dear Peter returns." Hook laughed as he smacked Wendy firmly on the behind. Wendy yelped more from surprise then pain.

"Very nice indeed." Hook commented as they trudged off toward the beach.

**Oh my this doesn't look good. Please comment. :)**


	21. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Wow guys I'm loving all the comments! I wish I had the time to reply to all of you individually. I love you all! This story is wrapping up and I'd like to know which way you'd all would like to see it go. Do you want Wendy to be pregnant? Would you like more um… you know…. wink wink nudge nudge you know what I mean. ;) I believe we will have 2-3 more chapters. Let me know what you all think! Happy reading.

**:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the delay in posting...dang work getting in the way. LOL I'm going to go to California within the next few weeks (to go to Disneyland-yippee). I'll try to wrap the story up before I go so I don't leave you hanging. Please forgive me if it doesn't work out though. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Peter Pan story or its characters.**

Peter arrived at the tree house just before sunset. He was a little later than normal, and brought a handful of the Never Berries Wendy liked so much, hoping to ease her anger at him.

"Wendy I'm back." He called out as entered the tree house.

"Wendy?" Peter said as he looked around.

Wendy was nowhere to be found. The fact that there were no candles lit and there was no fire bothered Peter, but not so much that he really worried about it. Maybe she's taking a bath, Peter thought with a grin, as he placed the berries in a bowl. He marched off toward the stream hoping to catch his Wendy mid-bath. When she wasn't there either Peter became truly worried. He walked back out in front of the tree house and noticed something in the grass just catching the last of the suns light. Peter knelt to find Wendy's unsheathed dagger, and what was on the tip? It looked like a bit of red material. His mind started to race. He knew at once who had her. Peter stood and grabbed his chest. What was this feeling? Was it fear, anger? It was worse. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. He knew Hook had his Wendy but was unable to move. He fell back against a tree. Dropping her dagger Peter screamed. "WENDY!"

* * *

><p>The Jolly Roger bobbed as the seas started to turn choppy. The sky's darkened. Just as when Peter thought Tink was dead, his cry could be heard across Neverland.<p>

"I think he has figured out where you are my dear," Hook said as he ran a finger almost tenderly over Wendy's cheek.

Wendy pulled her head away. She would continue to fight him, even knowing that she was chained to the wall of Hooks quarters, and that she could go no farther than his bed. She tried to ignore his incessant talking. Sitting on the very corner of Hooks bed Wendy pulled her knees to her chest. She knew she'd be more comfortable sitting more toward the middle of the huge mattress, but refused to give Hook the satisfaction. Wendy wasn't sure if it was Hook's prattling or the bobbing of the Jolly Roger, but she was starting to feel quite nauseous. Wendy's attention snapped back as Hook went on.

"I wonder if taking you in my bed, would add another delicious layer of anguish to Pan. Knowing I had sullied you. Ha," Hook laughed.

Wendy now wished he had been paying attention to what Hook was saying. Not completely sure what he had planned for her.

Hook roughly grabbed her chin.

"Let's see if those lips taste as good as they look, hmm?" Hook sneered as he leaned in pressing his lips to Wendy's.

Wendy kept her lips closed as tightly as she could, wishing Peter would rescue her from the fiend. Hook pulled away noticing her tight lipped visage. Using his right arm to hold her to him he pinched her nose with his hand. Wendy held her breath as long as she could but eventually had to gasp for air. That was when Hook made his move. Taking the kiss he wanted with almost brutal force. He pulled away again looking into her eyes. "Now see what a real man's kiss is like my dear. Wouldn't you rather live as Red Handed Jill with me and my crew? I'm sure I could show you things your sweet Peter Pan has never even dreamt of." Hook said caressing Wendy's cheek.

In an echo from long ago Wendy spat at Hook, "I'd rather die!"

Wendy tried to swallow and take deep breaths the nausea rising in her again.

"Why my dear you look positively green. Sea sick are we?" Hook said as Wendy tried to struggle against him.

"Maybe I'm just sick from listening to you prattle on like an old woman." Wendy spat out trying to not be ill right there. Who knows what Hook would do to her for vomiting on him and his bed?

Wendy had never suffered from having a weak stomach in her life, and was truly confused as to why she would now. Then she thought about her fatigue, backaches, and that she had most likely missed her monthly cycle. Wendy couldn't help but react as the realization came over her.

Hook watched the girls eyes grow wide. Her face went white as a sheet. Then just as quickly a flush of red ran to her cheeks and ears. Wendy looked away trying to look anywhere but at Hook. "Could it be?" He thought to himself. Hook knew they had been intimate, but could the young woman be with child? Hook grabbed Wendy's shoulders forcing her to look at him.

"So my sweet, do you think it's a boy or a girl." Hook grinned.

At this Wendy sobbed once and sat wide eyed tears running down her cheeks. This was all he needed. Even if she wasn't pregnant, she thought she was and that was all that mattered. Hook sat on the edge of the bed holding his sides as he laughed. This was too perfect. Not only would he kill Peter's love but his unborn child as well.

Now Wendy was truly afraid.

* * *

><p>Peter had slumped to the base of the tree. He was staring into space. He knew he needed to go and save Wendy but fear gripped him like never before. Tink flew up to his nose having just returned from Fairy Hollow.<p>

"Peter, what's wrong?" She chimed. She grabbed his hair and pulled as hard as she could. Peter's eyes came into focus as he looked at the tiny fairy.

"Peter what happened? Where's Wendy?" Tink said looking at the dagger on the ground. Peter looked at his hands and something finally broke in him. He could hear all of Hooks old taunts, but most clearly he heard Wendy's father ask him to protect her. His blood began to boil and he seethed with anger at the thought of Hook doing anything to Wendy.

Peter jumped up, explaining quickly as he ran back to the tree house to get his cutlass. Peter directed Tink to try and get as many Indian braves to help as possible. With a fierce look on his face, he leapt into the sky.

* * *

><p>After Hooks mirth had expired he left Wendy alone in his cabin. Feeling as she did, she had no choice but to lay back on the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable. She laid there with her hands on her lower stomach, wondering if she could truly be with child. All the signs were there, but it would still be so early, she couldn't be sure. Wendy silently cried, so happy at the thought of having a child with Peter, and at the same time terrified that Hook would use this to his advantage.<p>

Hook paced the deck looking toward the sky. It wouldn't be long now before Pan would arrive. His men were ready and very aware of the punishment if they failed this time. With the last preparations complete Hook went to bring the girl on deck.

"Time to go my sweet." Hook growled as he removed the shackles. He roughly grabbed Wendy up and pulled her toward the door. She fought him as much as she could, another bought of nausea striking her. They reached the deck in time to see a small spec heading toward the ship at a very high rate of speed. Wendy pleaded in her mind for Peter to stay away, but knew he wouldn't. No more than she could stay away if he was in danger. Hook held Wendy tight to him. His gleaming hook pressed against her throat.

"HOOK!" Peter yelled when he got closer. "Free her at once!" Peter stopped about 10 yards from the ship, knowing Hook too well to trust landing on the deck.

"I'm sorry Peter, but not this time." Hook said calmly. "I have been tormented long enough by you and this cursed island and I want to be free. I have it on good authority that by killing your Wendy, your love, I will sever your tie to the island permanently and the spell over me and this cursed place will be broken. I will be free from you at last."

"NO," Peter screeched at Hook landing on the deck a few feet in front of him and Wendy. Almost instantly a net was dropped on Peter from the rigging. Five large pirates ascended on Peter keeping him in place.

"Peter please, you embarrass yourself." Hook said curtly.

"Wendy. Will. Die….and so….will your unborn child." A small grin tugging at Hooks lips.

Peter's eyes grew wide as he looked at Wendy's tear streaked face. He couldn't believe it. Wendy was going to have….a baby? His baby? How did Hook know? The sadness in her eyes told him it was true, and that she feared she would not survive this. Peter tried to lunge at Hook, dragging the pirates a few feet with him. He quickly moved his hook to Wendy's belly.

"Please by all means keep going if you wish to see your child die first." Hook smirked.

Peter's heart beat was thudding in his ears. He barely even heard what was going on around him. The sea and sky clearly reflected his emotion.

"Damn you Hook. Fight me and let's be done with this once and for all." Peter roared.

Hooked threw his head back and laughed.

"I have fought you time and time again for more years than I can count. You have never truly defeated me and I have never defeated you. What makes you think this time would be any different?" He chuckled as he brought his hook back to Wendy's throat.

"No my dear boy, this time I will be free whether you die or not." Hook snarled as he pressed his gleaming appendage tighter causing Wendy to cry out and a small trickle of blood to roll down her fair neck.

"Stop please." Peter begged.

This just caused Hook to press harder. Wendy screamed, the pain causing her vision to blur. Hook was not yet causing any permanent damage. However, he was enjoying the boys anguish too much to end it just yet. Peter looked at Wendy then to Hook. He had never felt this level of anger in his life. He started to see red as he seethed, watching Hook torture his Wendy. As she cried out again, Peter screamed "NO!"

The sea suddenly dipped out from below the bow and the Jolly Roger pitched forward causing Hook to lose his grip on Wendy. She was thrown to the deck only inches from Peter. Her face strained, she reached for him. He stretched through the net and took Wendy's hand.

"I love you Peter. I always have." Wendy said as she started to sob her situation overwhelming her.

"You would've been a wonderful Father," she cried.

She pressed her lips to Peter's fingers just as Hook grabbed her around the waist and hauled her to her feet screaming. The next moment seemed to pass so slowly. Peter saw Hook pull Wendy up, roughly grabbing her hair. He pulled her head back exposing her neck, his iron claw coming to her throat as his eyes turned red.

In the next instant Peter saw all of his special moments with Wendy. From first floating above her in the nursery to their time spent together since she came back. Every moment played out in vivid detail. Peter then saw flashes of images he didn't understand; Wendy in white with flowers on her head, her with a very round belly, a tiny child in his arms reaching for him. The more of these images that flashed by the stronger he felt.

Hook had stopped with the dangerous edge at Wendy's jugular. He looked at Peter who looked far away as if in another world. Hooked cocked his head to the side as he saw Peter start to take on a familiar pink tinge.

"Oh evil day, not again." Hook whispered as the explosion happened.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger. :D Please R&R. Your comments are really motivating.**


	23. Chapter 23

******PLEASE CHECK THE RATING ON THIS STORY******

**This story is rated M for a reason and this chapter is **_**one**_** of said reasons. If you are not old enough, or mature enough to read adult content then please stop reading here.**

**Ok guys and gals this is the second to last chapter. I hope to have time to review and upload the last one tonight. If not, it won't be till after I return from vacation. Do not fear my faithful readers it has been written. :) Just want to make sure it's proofed before you guys get it. Cause trust me, I'm a sucky typer and speller. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Peter Pan story or its characters much to my chagrin.**

The net blew into pieces. Hook was thrown back, smashing into the railing near a cannon. Wendy collapsed and was forced a few feet back toward the armory door. The five pirates were blown overboard, much as they had been the last time this happened. This time however, Peter did not fly into the air and there was no smile on his face. He grabbed his cutlass and rose to his feet. Peter strode across the deck toward Hook. He looked to Wendy without stopping. She was starting to sit up, and seemed to be ok for the moment. Peter reached Hook, still dazed from the impact, and looked the old man in the eyes.

"You want to be free of me and Neverland Hook?" Peter growled through his teeth. He held Hook's gaze, the eyes as blue as forget-me-nots opened wide with a sudden realization.

"Then allow me to grant your wish." Peter snarled. Before Hook could react Peter ran his cutlass through Hooks black heart. The blade buried to the hilt in his chest. The force used sinking the steel into the wood of the rail, pinning Hook upright.

The pirate Captain gasped and sputtered blood as he took his dying breaths.

"You will never harm my family or anyone else ever again." Peter said as Hook released his last, his cruel eyes rolling back in his head. Dead.

Peter's rage rapidly dissipated as he thought of his Wendy. He rushed to her side, dropping to his knees beside her.

"Wendy are you ok?" Peter asked as he brushed her hair out of her face, helping her to sit up.

"I…I think so…..yes." Wendy said her voice still stammering from fright.

He slowly looked her over and checked the wound on her neck. It was small and would most likely not even scar. When Peter was satisfied that his Wendy was no worse for the wear he pulled her into his arms. Wendy started to sob softly onto Peter's shoulder.

"It's over Wendy, it's over. Hook won't hurt you ever again." Peter whispered gently rocking Wendy in his arms.

Peter scooped her up, hiding her face from Hooks gruesome corpse. She fell unconscious as he flew to the beach. As Peter landed Tink and the braves broke through the brush. Lily and Tink rushed to Peter's side, worried for Wendy.

"She's ok." Peter answered their unasked question. "I think she fainted." He said confidently, still feeling her breath on his neck.

Peter looked from Lily to Tink. "Hook's dead." he said calmly.

"You are sure?" asked Lilly.

"Very." Peter said as he looked at Wendy.

"I need to get her home. I'll come by the Village in a few days." Peter said.

Lily nodded as Peter thanked her for her help. He leapt into the air with Tink following close behind.

* * *

><p>Wendy awoke slowly to the sound of a crackling fire and quiet bells. She looked around and found Tink trying her best to put some fresh flowers in the jug. They were all taller than her and she was having quite a time with them. Wendy smiled as she walked over.<p>

"Can I help?" she asked.

Tink pressed her finger to her lips and pointed to the fireplace. There in Wendy's chair was Peter sound asleep, a worried wrinkle in marring his boyish good looks. Wendy helped Tink with the rest of the flowers, and then quietly crossed to where Peter slept. She softly brushed his hair back as she leaned in and kissed his lips softly. As she pulled away she saw his eyes flutter open slowly. He had been in a deep sleep. When Peter looked up and saw Wendy he jumped out of the chair grabbing her into his arms.

"Oh Wendy, I'm so glad you are awake. I was so worried when you didn't wake right up." Peter cried, as he pressed small gentle kisses all over her face.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Peter said as he looked into her eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" Wendy asked a little concerned.

"Two days." Peter said leading her to sit at the table.

"Goodness," Wendy whispered. "Well, I feel ok now." She said trying to reassure him.

Sitting next to her he started shyly, "Wendy? Are you…are you going to …..to have a baby?"

Wendy's eyes grew wide, suddenly she felt very shy.

"I….. I don't know, Peter." She answered honestly. "Maybe?"

Looking deep into his eyes Wendy asked "would you like it if I did? If I had your baby?"

Peter looked to be deep in thought. After a pause he asked, "Would that make me a real father?"

Wendy remembered their conversation in the forest.

"_It's only pretend isn't it? It'd make me feel so old to be a real father."_

Wendy knew that this could upset Peter, but had to answer honestly.

"Yes." She said looking into her lap.

As she slowly raised her eyes to his, Peter asked "and you would be a real mother?"

Again Wendy quietly replied "Yes."

Peter's mouth slowly spread into a wide toothy grin.

"Yes Wendy. I would love it if you had my baby!" Peter pulled her close laughing and stroking her hair.

They giggled and kissed and giggled some more.

Wendy felt twelve again, being here, giggling with Peter. This made her think of a question that had been plaguing her lately.

"Peter?" she asked. "Now that you are linked with the island again do you think we will continue to grow up?"

Peter pondered this for a bit. Smiling he gazed off in the distance not looking at anything really.

"I don't think so." He said confidently.

"Why not?" Wendy asked.

"Well, I think when Hook broke me before; it broke the magic that keeps Neverland young and alive. So I grew. Now that the magic is back I don't think either of us will grow anymore." Peter said looking into Wendy's eyes.

"Well, what about a baby?" Wendy wondered. "If I have a baby will it grow or stay a baby forever?

"I don't know." Peter started, "For Neverland to be what it is Hook needed to be a mean old man, so that's what he was. Tink needs to be a beautiful, feisty fairy. So that's what she is. I think the island or the magic over the island knows what is needed. When I arrived I was a baby and I grew till I was the right age to adventure and lead the lost boys. Now that I'm older I think our child would grow to be the right age to take my place as the leader of the new lost boys." Peter finished with a huge grin.

Wendy smiled, "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>The next afternoon Peter took Wendy to show her the surprise he had been working on. He held his hands over Wendy's eyes as he guided her forward.<p>

"Are you ready?" He asked playfully.

"Yes of course Peter! Please let me see!" Wendy squealed.

Peter removed his hands to reveal an adorable house built into a tree. It was more like a traditional tree house in the sense that there were rooms built in the limbs instead of below the roots.

"I built you a house Wendy lady." Peter beamed rather proud of his achievement. The old hideout hadn't been used in quite a long time but it hadn't taken too much work to add a few rooms and get it ready.

Wendy looked around and took everything in. It was similar to the old tree house in that there was a small clearing near the tree and maybe 20 yards behind it ran a stream. The tree it's self though was much larger and easily able to support the house. Peter led her to a vine and when he pulled a door opened, just like the other tree. However, inside this one was a spiral stair case leading up into the tree. It was lit by small candles in places and the sun peeked through small knots in others. Peter showed Wendy all the rooms in turn. There was a storage room, and a large living area that doubled as a kitchen. It even included a fairly large fireplace that looked to be lined with some sort of metal.

"Peter it's perfectly lovely!" Wendy exclaimed looking around the large room.

"There's two more rooms I want to show you." Peter said leading Wendy to another small stair case. It was only a few steps the house going deeper into the tree than the living room. The first room was fairly large. There were windows in two of the walls allowing a nice breeze to filter through. There was a small couch padded with numerous furs, a few trunks in the corner, and a big bed in the middle of the room. Wendy walked to the bed running her fingers over the soft covers. Wendy looked at Peter with confusion, having never seen material like this in Neverland.

"I made a trip to London to get the sheets. Lilly helped me make the feather bed." Peter grinned, happy to see the shock and glee on Wendy's face. He slowly pulled her away from the very tempting bed and led her into the small hallway.

Peter stopped outside the doorway and stepped behind Wendy.

Wrapping his arms around Wendy's stomach he leaned down and whispered in her ear "Close your eyes."

Wendy felt her stomach flip at the sound of his voice so close to her ear. She closed her eyes as she smiled, waiting for Peter to lead her. They shuffled forward into the room. Peter stepped around to take her hands, leading her further in.

"Ok, open them." Peter whispered.

Wendy looked around the room seeing a number of beds of varying sizes covered with furs. Her chair sat next to a small fireplace that was on the left side of the room. Straight ahead was a large window. It reminded Wendy of a window she'd seen before. It was taller than it was wide, and rounded at the top. There was no glass or anything in it. Wendy walked to the hole and ran her hand over the edge. She looked to Peter, her eyes glistening.

"It's not quite done. I was going to use some of the colored glass from the Jolly Roger, unless it would bother you." Peter asked.

"No, I don't think it would bother me." Wendy replied examining the new nursery window smiling. She turned to look at Peter.

"Peter it's wonderful. All of it is just so…. beautiful. Thank you so much." Wendy said as she crossed back to him wrapping her arms around him. Wendy stretched up on her toes to kiss Peter's lips softly. Deepening the kiss Peter lifted her into his arms and carried her to their new bed.

Peter gently laid Wendy down and lay next to her gently stroking her face and hair. The bed was so comfortable. Wendy snuggled into the soft covers her arm over her head and looked to Peter. A bright blush crept into her cheeks as she looked into his intense eyes.

"Peter, you know I may not be pregnant," Wendy said. Peter looked at Wendy, confused.

"With child," she added.

Peter had matured so much that she sometimes forgot there were things he still didn't know.

"It's still too early to know for sure." Wendy said as she bit her lower lip.

"Wendy I would love to be a real father, and for you to be a real mother. But if you're not going to have a baby now, that's ok too." Peter smiled and shrugged as he fingered a lock of her hair. "Besides," he said with a sly grin and a raised eyebrow. "We can always try again." Peter's husky voice sent shivers down Wendy's spine. He ran his fingertips over the exposed skin of her arm and down her side sending Wendy into a fit of giggles. A mischievous grin crossed Peter's face, as he grabbed Wendy's side looking for that spot that makes her laugh. Wendy squirmed to get away from Peter's tickling, making her laugh all that much more. When Peter finally stopped, Wendy had hiccups from laughing so hard. She looked into Peter's eye as she tried to calm her breathing. He smiled and leaned into kiss his beautiful Wendy. The smell of pine and sunshine filled Wendy's nose as she ran her fingers through his hair. The kiss was sweet and soft, Peter's tongue gently caressing Wendy's mouth. As the kiss deepened Wendy pulled him closer. He gently pulled away, helping Wendy to stand next to the bed. He slowly caressed her neck as he moved her hair out of the way placing gentle kisses in the wake of his fingers. Peter reached the buttons in back and undid each one slowly, leaving a kiss on the flesh revealed. Wendy started to tremble, the sensation sending chills across her body. Peter removed his shirt as he walked back in front of Wendy. His hands running down her arms as he pulled her dress down. Wendy stepped closer to Peter, and ran her hands over his strong chest feeling the muscles move has he caressed her bare back. Peter looked into her eyes.

"Wendy, if you are going to have a baby is….this... still ok?" Peter asked shyly.

"Yes Peter, we can still….make love…to one another," Wendy replied so red from her blush she felt she may faint.

"Is that what it's called?" Peter asked curiously.

"Well it can be called many things. I think for you and I though, that would be the best description." Wendy said shyly hoping this would appease Peter. She desperately wanted to hide under the covers noticing how truly naked she was to him right now.

"I like that." Peter lifted her chin and gazed deep into her clear blue eyes. "can I make love to you Wendy?"

Wendy gasped in surprise not expecting Peter to use the phrase so easily or provocatively. Peter leaned in and kissed her passionately his hands coming to cradle her face in his palms. It didn't take long for the desire to start to build in Wendy again. She fumbled with his pants, their lips never parting. Peter stepped out of them and lifted Wendy into his arms laying her back on the bed. He floated up above her gazing at her beauty. Slowly, he descended till he was just barely touching her along her lengths. Wendy's eye darkened with passion as Peter's hands started caressing her hips and sides. She reached up and slid her hands around his neck pulling him down till he rested between her legs. Peter's hands explored Wendy's body, kisses following everywhere. When he reached her breast he took her nipple into his mouth sucking and licking gently. His passion fueled by the small moans escaping Wendy's throat, Peter gently massaged her other breast with his hand. All the while he continued to tease her nipple with his tongue. Wendy arched her back as she started rubbing her hips against Peter's hardened flesh. Peter moved his kisses to Wendy's neck as his hand explored her soft damp curls below. His fingers rubbed and circled her tender nub causing Wendy to cry out and throw her head back.

Wendy frantically grasped at Peter's strong back pulling him to her with each movement.

"Peter please, please I need you." Her words nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

Hearing this threw Peter to a whole new level of desire, as if her voice was a hand caressing every part of him. He pushed forward and moaned as he sheathed himself in Wendy's tight wetness. She had been ready for him and was eagerly urging him on. The sound of her voice asking him for more was so intoxicating he felt dizzy. Peter was still worried he could hurt the baby if there was one, he tried to keep his movements restrained. Not pushing too hard or going to deep. This just sent Wendy into a frenzy of need and desire.

"Please Peter, harder, faster." She cried as she dug her feet into the back of Peter's legs. All this was too much for Peter to stand. He thrust deeply into her, drawing a half moan half scream from Wendy. His pace was now almost frantic as he pounded into his love. Peter looked into Wendy's face as he felt himself nearing the end. For the first time his Wendy opened her eyes and looked at him. They both exploded in desire at the same time gasping and sobbing to their completion.

Peter lay on top of Wendy, his head resting on her heaving chest. Theirs breathing ragged and strained from the intensity of what they had just experienced. A small whimper escaped Wendy as Peter rolled to the side removing him from her. Wendy turned her head to Peter.

"I love you Peter." Wendy said between breaths.

"I love you too Wendy," Peter replied as he stroked Wendy's hair.

"Not just my kiss?" She asked smiling.

Peter chuckled brushing her auburn locks away from her beautiful face. "I love all there is to my Wendy. Your brave heart, your clever mind, all of you."

Wendy smiled as she snuggled into Peters strong arms. They gently kissed as sleep started to overcome them.

**I hope you enjoyed it. For all you Hook lovers out there, I'm sorry. I may write a new story revolving around Hook. It's still just floating around in my head though. Please R&R!**


	24. Chapter 24

** Well folks here it is. The last chapter. I really hope you all like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Peter Pan story or its characters.**

A few days had passed and Wendy and Peter had just finished moving all their things to the new house. There had been no sign of any of the remaining pirates. Peter was not sure if the mermaids had got to them or if they were just hiding out, but with Hook truly dead Peter didn't feel the need to worry. Tiger Lily had come by to help with moving and invited them to join her tribe in a Solstice ritual they were having that evening. Wendy went to the stream to prepare for the party. She hummed and munched on a couple Never Berries on her way. About half way there she went to relive herself and noticed blood. It wasn't a lot, but enough for her to know that it meant she wasn't pregnant. Wendy finished her business and continued to the stream in a fog. She washed up mechanically and headed back to the tree house. When Peter saw her walking toward the door, with a far off look on her face, he flew down from the window to meet her.

"Wendy what is it? What's wrong?" he said. He couldn't remember ever seeing such a look on her face before.

Wendy's eyes slowly focused on Peter's, and started to fill with tears. Before she knew it she was sobbing.

"Pppeter…..I'm not…I'm not." Wendy stammered not able to get the words out.

"What? What is it?" Peter asked cradling her face to look into her eyes.

"I'm not pregnant." Wendy blurted out the sobs overwhelming her again.

Peter immediately wrapped her in his arms.

"It's ok Wendy." Peter gently rocked her, stroking her hair. He felt tears stinging his eyes as well but knew he needed to be strong for Wendy now.

"It will be ok. Maybe we just weren't supposed to have a baby yet. We can try again." Peter said trying to say anything that would calm his hysterical Wendy.

After a while Wendy had calmed and assured Peter she was ok and ready to go to the Indian village. There was a wonderful feast and the traditional festivities. After, Wendy walked with Lily in the moonlight. She told her about not being with child and felt the tears coming again. Lily assured her she had plenty of time.

"Let me take you to our medicine woman." Lily stated. "Maybe she can make you feel better."

Wendy sniffed and nodded. After sitting and talking with the medicine woman Wendy did indeed feel much better. Lily had translated for her and had agreed with the elder that Wendy literally had forever to have a child, and it would happen when things were right.

The next day Peter decided to try and take Wendy's mind off of all that had happened recently. He grinned as he packed up a few items in a basket. Wendy had come back from taking care of her business to find Peter standing in the living room with what looked like a blind fold.

"Peter, what's that for?" Wendy asked more curious than anything else.

"Well I can't have you seeing where we are going now can I?" Peter laughed playfully as he walked to Wendy gently tying the blindfold in place.

"No peeking!" He admonished, poking her in the side making her squeal with laughter.

"I won't I promise!" Wendy put her hands up to defend against another attack.

Peter gathered the basket and Wendy in his arms and flew out the living room window.

Wendy felt when Peter landed and was almost squirming in his arms wanting to see where they were. Peter laughed as he set her down. She wriggled her toes and could tell they were in sand. There were a few places that had sand on the island so she still wasn't quite sure. Peter took her hands and led her forward. They had only walked a few feet when Wendy started to hear something in the distance. It didn't take long for her to realize it was the ocean crashing on the sand and rocks.

"Are we at the beach?" Wendy asked hopefully.

Peter then removed the blindfold. Wendy squinted, her eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight. She gazed out ahead she saw one of Neverlands beautiful beaches. It must have been on the other side of the island as there was no Jolly Roger in site. Wendy was inwardly glad for this.

"What are we doing here Peter?" Wendy asked smiling.

"We are just going to relax, have some food, play in the water, and whatever else you want to do." Peter replied happily. Wendy's smile was beaming.

"Oh, Peter a picnic? How lovely!" she exclaimed.

They set about laying out the cloth and food, enjoying the day and each other's company. They ate and played and laughed like children. They even had a sword fight with sticks, which Peter of course won. After they had exhausted themselves they laid in the sand half dozing, watching the wave's crash on the shore. It was a perfect day. Wendy's head rested on Peter's chest his arm around her. Her hand absently caressed his chest as his rubbed her arm and back.

"Wendy?" Peter asked.

"Hmmm?" Wendy replied sleepily.

"Are you happy?" he continued.

Wendy raised her head and looked at Peter. "Of course I'm happy Peter, I'm here with you." Wendy smiled. "Did you think I wasn't?"

Peter shrugged staring at the sky. "I don't know. There just has been so much that has happened. I wasn't sure."

Wendy turned Peter's face toward her. "Those things weren't your fault. I love you and Neverland so much Peter. I may want to visit my family at times, but I would never want to live anywhere but here with you." Wendy said softly as she brushed a golden lock of hair from his face.

Peter smiled and realized that this was the day he had dreamt of, a perfect day with no pirates, and no worries. He felt brave and strong with his Wendy leaning on him looking into his eyes.

Wendy was so beautiful to him; he didn't know how he could possibly have ever let her leave in the first place. Although, he knew now that none of this could've ever happened if she had stayed. Neither would've ever grown enough to understand any of the new feelings they had discovered. Peter knew he was almost a grown up, and if he became a real father he would for all intents and purposes be a man. At that moment though he knew he was ready. Peter gently pulled Wendy's face down and kissed the right hand corner of her mouth.

Smiling, he gently ran a finger over Wendy's cheek and sighed. "To live will be an awfully big adventure."

The End

**Thank you all for your lovely, wonderful comments. You have truly made writing my first story ever a wonderful experience. :) I hope to have more for you soon. Please feel free to let me know what you would like to see.**


	25. So you want a sequel?

Sorry I have been away for a while. WOW! Thank you all so much for the reviews. I have had a few requests for a Sequel and would like to do one. Send me some ideas on what you would like to see and I'll see what my weirdo brain can come up with. ;)


End file.
